The Desert Overlord
by PirateRaider
Summary: What if Aladdin paused to think things through before making his first wish? What if he thought about the consequences of wishing to become a prince and instead chose a different wish that sent the events of the movie on a new path? Warning: Harem & lemons, rated M, you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1: A different first wish

Chapter 1: A different first wish.

The cunning street rat Aladdin, his pet monkey Abu, and their new friends Carpet and Genie, had just escaped the Cave of Wonders and were now at an oasis. (Who named those two anyway? Naming a sentient magic carpet Carpet, and naming a magical genie of the lamp Genie, just screams lazy writing.) Aladdin had promised the genie freedom with his third wish and was about to wish to become a prince when he realised he'd best stop and think it through. What unexpected consequences might arise from that wish?

After thinking long and hard he realised there were some problems. The princess rejected every last one of her previous suitors with vengeance. Even if he was better than them, she might not give him a chance. And even if he did win her over, princes belonged to kingdoms, and if he didn't have a kingdom with people who recognised him as the prince, then eventually his secret could be found out and everything would come crashing down. And more importantly the one to marry the princess would become the new sultan and rule the kingdom. Anyone who has ever been in line to rule has typically been trained and educated from an early age on all aspects of ruling kingdoms, whereas orphans like him never even get basic education. He didn't know the first thing about it, so he wouldn't be able to keep the lies up for long. At best it would all fall apart shortly after they were married.

With that in mind, he realised that wishing to become a prince in effort to win over Jasmine might not have been the best choice. He was glad he thought that through. He probably dodged a catastrophe by thinking ahead.

On the other hand, what if he did have a kingdom to rule? What if he did have subjects? Subjects who would teach, train and assist him in his rule? He didn't want to steal someone else's kingdom, but what if a new one was made? What if all the poor folk from all over Arabia were given new lives and no longer had to resort to criminal activities to survive? Well, that might give him a legitimate chance with Jasmine, but there'd be no shortage of men eager to murder him and steal his kingdom. But what if he was feared and respected and ruled with an iron fist? What if he was an unstoppable Overlord? He'd have a legitimate chance with Jasmine, fewer threats on his life, and he wouldn't have to worry about everything coming crashing down.

After careful consideration, and some compliments from the genie on how much thought he was putting into it, Aladdin made his first wish. And it was a big one.

"Alright, I think I got it. To be an unstoppable, magical Overlord. The greatest and most powerful Overlord ever. To rule over my own kingdom with everything it will ever need. A kingdom that gives everyone in this part of the world who struggles to survive in these hard times new lives, new homes and new jobs. A kingdom free of poverty, crime and misery. Where everyone can start anew under my rule and live far better lives. That is my first wish!"

"Aright!" Genie cheered. Then he turned into a musclebound fitness trainer with an Arnold Schwarzenegger accent. "Oh, this will not do at all. An Overlord must be very big and strong. We'll need to pump you up."

Then Genie took out an air pump, plugged it into Aladdin's mouth and started inflating him. He expanded like a balloon until he was very large and almost completely round. Then he pulled the plug and let him fly around like a balloon that wasn't tied. When he ran out of air he landed on his feet. Aladdin was now almost seven feet tall and had a muscular body that looked like it was carved out of marble.

"Now you got the body of an Overlord. But what's next? Ah, knowing what you are doing." Genie turned into a school teacher standing in front of a blackboard. A female school teacher who might've looked sexy if it wasn't for his face still being on her. Then Aladdin was suddenly at a desk and in a school uniform.

"Now class, welcome to Overlording 101. I am your teacher miss Genie, and I'll be teaching you how to rule a kingdom, be an overlord, and all that stuff."

Miss Genie then zapped Aladdin's head and a river of knowledge came pouring into his brain. When it stopped Miss Genie put a few papers in front of him.

"If you can pass this test you graduate."

Moments earlier he wouldn't have even figured out what the questions were asking, but now the answers came easy. He scored 100% and graduated with an applause.

"He was one of the best students I ever had."

Then Genie turned into a fashion designer. "Now what's next? Ah, a new wardrobe." He took Aladdin's measurements, then turned his outfit from that of a graduate to one of a… half naked barbarian? Genie pondered, then: "Not gonna work." He snapped his fingers and changed it to that of a Viking with chainmail and animal furs. "Still not gonna work." As he struggled to think up a good one he kept snapping his fingers and changing the outfit at random. Even the clothes of Mario and Peach appeared on him before he was done. "Yes! He's a walking demon of destruction!" Genie called out as he zapped up a very intimidating suit of armour, equipped with magical powers and weapons.

"And now for the monkey! Monkey! Monkey! Over here!"

Carpet brought Abu over and Genie turned him into a giant monster gorilla. He looked kinda like the yeti from Overlord II, but he stood over ten feet tall while he was hunched over, had dark brown fur, and two eyes.

"He's got the armour, he's got the monster, but we're not through yet. Hang on to your helmet kid! We're gonna make you a star!"

After some firework magic, a large, empty and worthless part of the Arabian desert had been transformed into the finest land in that part of the globe. At the center there was a giant tower that stretched above the clouds. The tower was surrounded by a palace that was massive even by palace standards. Surrounding the palace was a city that was larger and better built than Agrabah. Beyond that were two mountains that were rich in valuable materials, and massive amounts of high quality farmland. And if that wasn't enough, there were rivers flowing from the mountain, supplying the city and farms with fresh, drinkable water. And there was a massive inlet stretching from the ocean, across the empty desert, all the way to this new kingdom giving them direct access to the ocean and the fish within it.

Then came the citizens. Hoards of men and women were summoned to help populate the new kingdom. Each of them had roles to fill out and they were able to do so beautifully. With them around the kingdom was fully up and running. But it didn't stop there. Slaves, bandits, street rats, beggars, prisoners, assorted outlaws, and similar people started traveling there from all over. They all went missing and people found signs of where they were headed. Even slaves that were kept in bondage and imprisoned where escape was impossible just vanished. Yet despite the impossible escape, it seemed they did nothing to cover their tracks, even if it was easy to do so. The whole thing raised an alarm with many.

In spite of Aladdin's new body and gear, he didn't lose any of his speed and agility. If anything it might have improved. And once Abu got over the initial shock of turning into a gorilla-like monster, he took a liking to his new form and the almost limitless amounts of raw power that came with it.

Then an army of imp-like creatures appeared. Most of them were running wild and acting crazy, but one really old one calmly stepped forth.

"Greeting young master. I am Gnarl, minion master and devoted servant of darkness. We've waited ages for a new Overlord, but now that you're here, it's time to create carnage, it's time to crush the empires, it's bring back the black and let loose the minions of war! Because evil, always finds a way," the old minion said with an evil smile.

"You're creepy. And you need a shower," said Genie. Then he dumped liquid soap on Gnarl and sent him flying out of the room using a fire hose.

"I didn't make these guys, they just show up whenever there's a new Overlord."

Aladdin then spent some time mastering his new abilities and exploring his new kingdom. He mastered moving and fighting in his new body, minion control, his new weapons, and his magic powers. He was shocked to find out how big his treasure hoard was. That treasure pile was so huge that only the Cave of Wonders could outdo it. Abu was in heaven.

Meanwhile, in Agrabah...

Having lost his shot at getting the magic lamp, Jafar now had to think up another way to reach his goals. Iago's idea was for him to marry the princess. An idea that he took a liking to.

Jafar was just putting his plan of hypnotizing the sultan in order to wed Jasmine and become the new sultan into effect when Razoul, the captain of the guard burst in and interrupted him.

"My Lord! Something big is happening!" he yelled.

This forced Jafar to stop what he was doing and try to hide that he was doing anything at all.

"What's going on?" asked Jafar.

"People have gone missing. A lot of people. Seems like it's just the filth though."

"What are you talking about?" asked the sultan.

"Street rats, slaves, criminals, even prisoners that we've kept securely locked up, they've all disappeared. There isn't a single one left in the entire kingdom. But it seems the only regular people who are missing are the ones who were seriously upset with their lives. We found trails, but they lead to an empty part of the desert. The whole thing makes no sense."

They all stopped to discuss and think about it. Then Jafar realised what was going on.

"Wait, if everyone who's gone missing has been leading poor lives, then someone may have taken them to form an army and start a revolution. We could soon be under siege by an army of riffraff and we could lose Agrabah to them. Something has to be done," he said.

"I already have a group of my men following the trail. They should be able to track them down."

"What if it's not just here? What if this is happening everywhere?" asked Sultan.

They paused for a second.

"We'll need more information. Have your men scout out what's happening there and report back everything. And sent some men to the surrounding kingdoms and see if the same thing has happened there. And to be on the safe side, we'd best get prepared for war," said Jafar.

"Good thinking," said Sultan.

Then Razoul was off and Jafar decided to put his plans on hold until this was resolved. Trying anything during a time like this could easily end badly. He'd have to be patient and wait. But it was so infuriating. Every time that he even started getting close to his goals, something put a stop to it. The recent lost of the magic lamp that he'd hunted for for years really hit him hard. He literally had it right in his pocket, only to lose it to a thieving monkey. And now his plans become sultan through marriage have been derailed due to the possibility of war.

When Jasmine heard, she had mixed emotions. On the one hand, her forced marriage would be put on hold until the whole thing was resolved, even if took years. But on the other hand, if the threat was real, then it wouldn't be worth it by a long shot.

Meanwhile Overlord Aladdin was busy welcoming the new inhabitants to the city. The kingdom was to be a paradise where people like him (criminals, poor folk, etc.) could start anew, get jobs, make an honest living and stop starving to death. Something that had never been an option for them. Hell, most people in Agrabah thought that anyone who was trying to survive during hard times deserves the death penalty. It was a kingdom many fantasized about. And it was his.


	2. Chapter 2: The new kingdom

Chapter 2: The new kingdom.

Aladdin had become the new Overlord. His new kingdom was called Spargus, and it was a true paradise. Everyone in there could start over, get a job easily and make a comfortable living. Spells were placed throughout the kingdom to deter criminal activities, so only the most determined criminals could ever cause any problems. And even those ones would have no help. But being the Overlord, his word was law and thus he was immune to the effects, as were those who were following his orders.

Aladdin had a new body and magical powers, but those powers were dark and evil. He could tell they could corrupt him, so he carved his ideals into stone to deter him from straying from his path.

As the potential new citizens arrived, Aladdin greeted them. He gave them food and helped them start their new lives. And he did it while doing a musical number. (Because around there, people break out in song every time anything happens.) (By the way, I can't write a song to save my life, so don't bother asking how it goes. Just assume it fits the scene well and sounds good enough to be in Aladdin.)

Everyone was happy. They could start over, free from the men who were out to kill them as they were struggling to survive, free from the slavers who kept them in chains, free from cruel employers who treated them like slaves. Then they realised that they were under the rule of an overlord. He could do anything he wanted to them and the possibilities seemed grim. But with everything he did, he sure came off as decent guy who wouldn't do anything bad. So they were all looking forward to this place.

Some of the criminals weren't interested in honest work and decided to start pillaging as soon as possible. But to their surprise, they couldn't bring themselves to do anything. They simply no longer had the will to continue their criminal ways.

Everyone was given jobs they could do that they wouldn't be miserable at, as well as shelter and some money to help them get started. However these were only loans that would have to be paid back with interest, be it through money or work. But it was a great deal. Those that were old and weak were given jobs that required minimal physical effort such as stands where they could sell products. But those who were young and strong had wide variety of jobs. The dangerous ones were put to good use as soldiers that would protect the kingdom. Some of the women were assigned to brothels and similar places, but they never had any complaints. And the whole kingdom was patrolled by minion guards.

A pair of teenage former slave girls confronted him to warn him about some of the men he was letting in.

"I think it's great you're doing this, but a lot of these guys don't deserve a second chance."

"Yeah, we know some of these guys. They're just gonna rob you blind and take off. They've been doing that their whole lives. And not just to stay alive, they do it for fun and profit."

"And some of these other guys murder and rape just for the fun of it."

"Do you see those symbols girls?" Aladdin asked.

"Yeah."

"Those aren't just for decoration. They have magic powers and they prevent anyone from trying anything. If you wanna test it out by doing some crimes, go right ahead."

They paused to take that in, then went out and put it to the test. To their surprise, he wasn't kidding. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't bring themselves to do anything. And because those two were major blabbermouths, word spread like wildfire.

When Aladdin returned to the tower, he met up with Gnarl.

"An entire dark domain created, all four minion tribes at your disposal right from the get go, and now an entire population to rule over. Impressive for your first day sire. But I don't get why you're being so nice to them all! You're supposed to be an evil overlord. Yet you've practically given them everything they ever wanted. Where's the evil in that?"

"It may not be evil, but it's a good plan. Corpses can't pay taxes and neither can the poor folk. I haven't given them anything for free. The food, shelter, money, and everything else are all things they'll have to pay back over time. It'll cost them more than it's worth, yet they'll still be grateful because I made them prosperous. They'll defend this land and even give their lives to make sure my goals are reached. Anyone who wants to overthrow me won't have any supporters and will be stopped by the citizens I rule over. The other kingdoms of Arabia might crumble and fall, but Spargus will only rise to greater and greater heights."

"Ooo, now that is a good plan master. You've already secured your reign as Overlord for a long time to come. But now that that's all outta the way, we can get started on some other things."

"Such as?"

"It is a custom for an Overlord to get a mistress for his tower. Many Overlords get several. Some prefer massive harems. I advise you to get any and all women you desire."

"I already have my sights set on one girl in particular. Princess Jasmine from Agrabah. Once this kingdom is fully up and running, I'll either go there to win her over, or I'll invite her here. However, an entire harem does sound nice. In fact, there aren't too many rulers in this part of the world that don't have harems to keep them happy. I think I will get me a harem."

That night he began his hunt for a harem. He looked around to check out who the hottest chicks were. He soon found a pair of twin girls with long blonde hair and cat-like ears. They were Anna and Uni Puma. (Tank Police.)

The two of them were talking about whether to take the jobs at the brothel, or look for something better. Then Aladdin snuck up behind them and knocked them out. With them both out cold, he slung one over each shoulder and carried them both off.

His next target was a gladiator slave girl. She had long brown hair, wore white underwear, carried a rusted sword and shield, had huge breasts, and was of stunning beauty. Her name was Brawen. (Queen's Blade Rebellion.)

She relished the feeling of being free from the chains, the torture and that disgusting little freak that she was forced to obey. Aladdin spotted and decided to claim her. He walked up to her while there was no one around, then shoved a chloroform soaked rag into her face. Once she was out, he slung her over his shoulder and carried her off while caressing her fine ass.

Soon he found a group of four girls. The first was a sexy blonde who made her living as a con artist, the others were her friends. One was a pale skinned, white haired girl with blue eyes. The other two looked to be Egyptian. They were Mai, Kisara, Ishizu, & Mana. (Yu-Gi-Oh.) They were dressed in plain dresses that offered sufficient coverage from the blazing sun, yet those dresses did not hide their beauty. Mai's dress on the other hand, was cut to show a generous amount of skin, and give others an easy view of her cleavage.

Four girls at once were too many to kidnap without help. Not only could he not carry that many, as soon as he grabbed one the rest would take off and go for help. Fortunately he had an easy solution. He summoned some minions and once those girls were alone he sent them in. In mere seconds all four of them were carried off by the minions.

Soon after he spotted a busty beauty with wild red hair wearing very little and carrying a mace and shield. She was a bandit named Risty. (Queen's Blade.)

Before he tried kidnapping her, he noticed she was aching for a fight. So rather than sneaking up behind her and knocking her out, he walked right up to her.

"I can tell you're itching for battle. If you'd like, I'd be happy to satisfy your combat cravings."

Risty smiled and said "Sounds good to me. By the way, where I'm from the law of the land is in combat, the winner takes all. I don't know the laws around here yet, so I hope you'll forgive me if I stick the laws I know for the time being."

Aladdin laughed and admitted it was hard to argue with that logic. Then they started their fight.

Sword clashed against mace and shield. Risty was strong, skilled, and determined to win. But Aladdin easily overcame every attack. He only had one sword with him, wasn't using his magic, had never received any real combat training, and wasn't even going all out due to fear of causing permanent damage or even killing her. Yet he still had the upper hand as he got in several more hits than her, and the ones she got in weren't that effective against his armour.

Every hit tore up her clothes bit by bit. Several nipple slips into the fight and one hit completely shredded her top, leaving both her breasts completely exposed. But that didn't seem to bother her much. She kept going like it was nothing and didn't once try to cover up. The sight of her bare breasts bouncing around gave Aladdin a nosebleed.

Their strength was put to the test when mace met sword and they both started pushing. But with a flex of his muscles he sent her flying.

She crashed into the side of a building and hit the ground hard. As she struggled to rise to her feet, her torn panties fell off, revealing her hairless vagina. When she noticed that she collapsed and tried to cover her boobs and pussy.

"I give up!" she cried. "You win! Can you please get me something to cover up with?"

"No, but I will be taking you with me."

He picked her up and carried her off bridal style. But instead of resisting, she held onto him tightly.

Not long after that he found another beauty. She had long brown hair, a revealing dress, arm length gloves, thigh high stockings, and a strange feather decoration. Her name was Nyx, and she was currently having a nervous breakdown. (Queen's Blade.)

"Master Funikura! Where are you master Funikura? I need you!"

Aladdin walked up and offered her his hand.

"Come with me, and I'll do what I can to help."

With watery eyes she took his hand and they walked off together. She had no idea that she was heading straight into his harem.

After picking up a couple things, he followed after a pair of young girls, hoping to add them to the harem. He was about to make his move when he spotted a woman that put them to shame. She was tall, looked to be in her early to mid twenties, had a cute face with glasses, an amazon-like body, boobs several times larger than the biggest he'd ever seen, a fine plump ass to match, and was wearing a purple naked apron with G-string panties. Her name was Cattleya, she had been captured recently and had been brought in to be a sex slave when Aladdin saved her. (Queen's Blade, prior to her having Lana.)

He had to struggle to hold back his overwhelming desire to rape her on the spot. He snuck up on her, but she heard him and turned around. He froze and tried to think up something to say, but she beat him to it.

"You're the Overlord, aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"I'm Cattleya, and I really must thank you for doing all this."

"Of course. I was once a poor man just like everyone else here. We need a kingdom like this."

"Are you a strong warrior?"

"One of the strongest there is."

"In that case, can I request a match? I lost my last fight and I was enslaved because of it. So I really need to get stronger."

"It'd be my pleasure."

Cattleya pulled out her spear while Aladdin drew his sword. As they clashed, she proved she was more experienced than Risty, freakishly powerful, and somehow used her massive breasts to boost her strikes. He still wasn't using his magic, but he still had to try harder just to keep up with her.

At one point he sidestepped her attack, grabbed her and threw her. She landed about twenty feet away. Her apron remained in his hand.

"Sorry, wasn't on purpose."

She got ticked off and charged at him. Wearing nothing more than shoes and G-string panties, she continued the fight. At one point she was hit in the face by her own bouncing breasts. They stunned her and forced her to back up into a wall. Then she was knocked unconscious by a falling flowerpot. It was a rather comical end to the fight.

With her unconscious he took his helmet off and carried her away bridal style. But the entire time he carried her he kept fondling her breasts and sucking on one of her nipples.

Like all the others, he took her to a nearby waypoint gate and teleported to the tower. There he removed the final bits of clothing she wore and carried her completely nude to the harem quarters.

All the other girls were there, and all were nude. Risty and Nyx were the only ones awake. Risty had already accepted her defeat and was willing to do what she was told. As long as the man under the armour was a hunk. Nyx was a little angry about being tricked into a harem, but mostly she was just scared.

Once Aladdin set Cattleya down, he removed his own armour and clothing. He couldn't wait a second longer. He was horny and needed release. He would take them now.

Risty stared at him and thought about whether or not he'd be worthwhile. _Stronger than me: Check. Better fighter than me: Check. Good looking face: Definite check. Whoa! Body chiselled from solid marble: Check! Holy crap! That dick's enormous! Is that really gonna go inside me?!_ She couldn't believe her eyes and she couldn't help getting wet.

Nyx was frozen in shock. She had never seen a man like that. Not only was he a major hunk, that dick could give her master Funikura's tentacles a run for their money.

He beckoned them over and seconds later his left arm was wrapped around Risty and his hand was fondling her breast as she engaged him in a passionate kiss. His other hand was on Nyx's head as she sucked on his cock. She was no stranger to stuff like this as she had been tentacle raped by Funikura on a regular basis, ever since she first found him, and she put her acquired skills to use as she sucked him off. After a couple minutes of pleasuring him, he shot his load down her throat. She swallowed it all and licked her lips.

He made them bend over as he got behind them. He rubbed and fingered their pussies until they were wet and ready for him. Risty and Nyx were moaning in ecstasy even before he penetrated them. They cried out as he slid his dick into their dripping wet vaginas. Risty went first. He took her from behind and she moaned with every thrust. He increased his pace until she orgasmed so hard that she passed out screaming.

Nyx lied on her back so he could take her in the missionary position. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he thrust deep inside her. They kissed passionately and his lips made their way down her neck and to her tits. He suckled them, causing her to moan loudly. The pace of his thrusting increased steadily until he shot his load inside her, sending her over the edge. She released her hold, fell limp, and passed out.

By having sex with both girls, his lust was somewhat satisfied. He was still good to go a few more rounds, but it was enough to let him act rationally. Rationally enough to notice that every other hot chick he brought in had been awakened by the sounds of sex and all had been watching closely.

"Hello ladies. Good to see you're all awake. I'm the Overlord. My name's Aladdin and I've picked each of you to become part of my harem."

Aladdin was confident he was about to have sex with each of them. The aphrodisiac incense that filled the room was so strong that not only were they already willing to have sex with him, they were probably straining the urge to rape him.

Despite being so aroused that she could barely contain herself, Mai still mustered up the guts to oppose him. She had never wanted to be part of any man's harem, now she was kidnapped and thrown into one belonging to a man she'd never met. She'd at least complain about it and demand to be released.

"Oh sure. Now you're being friendly. You kidnapped us and raped them without so much as an introduction. You're horrible!" she said.

"Risty and Nyx were still awake when I brought them in. We got to know each other then. As for throwing you in here, I wouldn't be much of an Overlord if I didn't do stuff like that. Now why don't you introduce yourselves?"

Mai was about to start yelling at him, she was pushed out of the way.

"We're the Puma sisters. I'm Anna."

"I'm Uni, and I'm glad to be here."

"My name's Branwen. I was a gladiator slave."

"I'm Cattleya, we got through our introductions beforehand."

"I'm Mana. I'm learning magic."

"My name's Ishizu."

"I'm Kisara."

"My name is Mai Valentine. I plan to get out of here as soon as I can."

Mai tried to sound angry, but she was far too aroused to pull it off. Her voice, hard nipples, dripping wet vagina, and the way she fidgeted made that clear to everyone.

All of them were horny as hell, but it was Anna and Uni that took the initiative. They pressed their naked bodies against his, kissed him and rubbed his cock with their hands. He held them tightly and enjoyed the feel.

Anna jumped onto him and wrapped her arms and legs around him and kissed him hard. Then Uni guided his cock to her vagina and they had sex standing up. They went at it like mad until he blew his load inside her and she passed out.

Then it was Uni's turn. He moved behind her, picked her up by the legs and took her in that standing position. Everyone had a very clear view as their privates were on full display. They could easily see his dick slide in and out of her pussy as her boobs shook and bounced. She orgasmed repeatedly before he shot his load inside her, causing her to pass out.

Brawen went for the cowgirl position and she moved her hips as fast as she could, trying to get his seed. She kept at it as long as she could before collapsing. Then he rolled her onto her back and finished the job.

Cattleya lied on her back and offered herself up. He rubbed her pussy until it was wet and ready for him. Then he positioned his cock at her entrance before sliding it in. She was a lot tighter than he thought she'd be as her pussy squeezed him. He kissed her a few times, but most of his focus was on her enormous breasts. He fondled them, toyed with them, gave them a couple smacks, teased her nipples by fiddling with them, poking them, kissing them, biting them and sucking on them until milk came out and he drank his fill. She loved it all. When he finished she didn't pass out like the others, but she was several orgasms past being completely satisfied and could only lay in a fucked senseless daze.

Mana, Ishizu and Kisara teamed up to give him a triple blowjob and titfuck. They kept at it until he coated their faces and breasts with ropes of his seed. Then they turned around and stuck their butts out. As he thrust into one, he fingered the pussies of the other two. He kept switching partners so they'd each get to experience his amazing cock. All three fell asleep fully satisfied shortly after he finished.

By that point he was tired and Mai was horny as hell. She had been masturbating the whole time and couldn't hold back any longer. She sat up, spread her legs and held up her breasts.

"Are you still good for another go?" she asked.

"Yes I am. But you didn't want it and I'm not about to force anyone into doing that."

"I'm sorry. I was concerned about my friends. Someone had to be the voice of reason. Please, I'm ready now. I need this."

"Too bad. You already said no."

Then Aladdin left. Mai was not happy.

"At the very least I have to find out what he tastes like."

Then she licked the sperm off her friends.

"Not bad, I think I can get used to this."

Then she proceeded to clean out the pussies of every girl in there to sate her desire for his seed. She did that while masturbating as hard as she could.

Meanwhile Aladdin retired to his private quarters for the night. There, atop his gargantuan bed were the sexy triplet dancer girls that Genie created during his musical intro. They were clad in undersized bras and g-string panties, and were each striking a seductive pose. He got the feeling he'd be sleeping in tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble brewing

Chapter 3: Trouble brewing.

A group of guards from Agrabah followed the trail all the way to Spargus. Once it was in sight they couldn't believe their eyes. It had been a long time since they'd been to this part of the desert, but there was nothing but sand there. Now the landscape had changed drastically and a magnificent kingdom had sprung up out of nowhere.

"How is this possible? I know it's been over ten years since we've been in these parts, but there was nothing here. How could this place have been created that fast? And without anyone finding out?"

"I have no idea."

"Come on men, we still a mission to carry out. We need to find out everything we can, report back, and if possible, recapture the escaped criminals."

"I don't remember there being mountains around here."

"Damn it, we're lost! The trail must've turned us around without us realising it."

"Then where are we?"

"I have no idea. But as long as the trail's there, we'll be able to make it back to Agrabah."

Meanwhile Aladdin was flying around on Carpet with Anna & Uni Puma. They were enjoying a romantic date together. Aladdin felt bad about abducting the girls and forcing them into his harem, so he decided to make sure they stayed of their own free will by giving them everything they could ask for, including romantic dates for each of them. He would've take Anna & Uni out one at a time, but they had insisted on a threesome.

They were having a wonderful time when they spotted the Agrabah guards coming in on horseback. One glance at them and they realised they were trouble. They were forced to cut the date short.

They rushed back to the tower and Aladdin geared up for battle. Then he rushed to the gate as they demanded the gatekeepers let them in.

"In the name of Agrabah, open this gate!"

"Who is it?"

"We are the guards of Agrabah! We have tracked criminals to this location and we demand you hand them over! Failure to comply will be deemed an act of war!"

"Not with that attitude! Our lord gave us orders to turn away any major douche bags that come around here. And to throw stuff at them if they don't know when to stop!"

"How dare you?! I'll-" CRASH! "AAAAHHHH!"

"Good thing we got plenty of pots."

The guards all started backing off when the talkative one took a potted plant to the face. All but the pissed off loud one who happened to be a glutton for punishment.

"I am going to kill you for that you vermin!"

Slat! He took a piece of rotten fruit to the face.

"And then I'm going to hunt down and kill your master!"

Konk! This time it was a rock.

He finally backed off and turned to his men.

"We'll have to find another way in. We'll circle the city until we find something."

They rode off and began circling the wall. None of them noticed the armoured man on the flying carpet just above them.

"If we find someone, we'll torture him until he gives us a way in. Then we'll kill him off."

Aladdin let them talk amongst themselves about how they planned to torture and murder his citizens, break into his city, slaughter everyone they came here for, as well as everyone who gets in their way, then assassinate the ruler of this place, escape and return to Agrabah as heroes.

Aladdin couldn't believe their arrogance, egos and sheer stupidity. There was barely a dozen of them, their track record against the criminals they came for was lousy at best, they couldn't get through the front door, which wasn't even locked in the first place, and yet their delusions of grandeur had them starting a war, tearing through countless men and winning said war like it was nothing.

They really needed to get some sense knocked into them. Luckily his fists were itching to do that. He flew on ahead, grabbed some rope, tied one end off, took hold of the other end, and when they came through he pulled it tight, knocking all of them off their horses.

The impact knocked them senseless and they struggled to get back up.

"Who the heck are you?"

"I am the Overlord of Spargus. One of the many people you apparently came here to kill. Now I'm just a little curious, but WHY'D YOU THINK STARTING A WAR WAS A GOOD IDEA!?"

They immediately scrambled to get away from him. This man was horrifying. He looked and sounded demonic, was one of the biggest men they'd ever seen, was covered in armour that looked like it was forged in hell, carried two large swords, was enveloped in demonic flames, and he was rightfully pissed off. Some of this hellish appearance was supplied by Genie.

"We had no intention of doing anything like that. I swear!"

"I heard everything you said as you were riding around. If you had looked up you would've noticed me."

"We weren't serious! We were just venting! We came a long way, tracking down escaped criminals, and then we were denied access to the city and had stuff thrown at us. We were just letting our anger out!"

"Didn't sound that way to me. You all sounded very serious. This kingdom welcomes criminals, provided they are willing to give up their old ways and become respectable citizens. But one thing it doesn't welcome is guys like you, WHO'VE COME HERE JUST TO KILL EVERYONE!"

They had regained some of their composure and were now ready to fight. They drew their swords and charged in. But every time they struck, Aladdin dodged them with ease. Even with the armour, his new form was even faster and more agile than his old one. Not that he needed to dodge them as his armour was too strong for them anyway. After evading them several times he went on the offensive. Every punch and kick he delivered hit hard enough to bring them down.

They all landed in a heap and Aladdin drew his swords. He used their power to create a tornado that blasted them into the sky. Then he struck them with lightning.

They came down and hit the ground hard. They were all black as charcoal, emitting electricity and unconscious. Aladdin was victorious.

The men guarding Spargus arrived as soon as they could. As ordered by Aladdin, they took almost everything from them and forced them to walk back to Agrabah with nothing more than their underwear.

An entire crowd had formed at the wall to watch the whole thing. Word of his victory quickly spread and everyone celebrated. Their lord had saved them from a potential massacre and sent the would-be killers packing. He was quickly becoming more and more godlike in their eyes.

Other men from other kingdoms also came there tracking down those who had disappeared. All of which were somehow smart enough not to try starting a war. Hearing that all those who've came here had started new lives free of crime and were protected by the Overlord was usually enough to make them give up and leave without a fuss. But a few persisted in trying to get their slaves back. They were promptly and sometimes painfully made to regret that.

Later...

The sultan, Razoul and Jafar had a meeting.

"All the reports are in. This has indeed been happening in all the neighbouring kingdoms. Our men who tried to track them down have returned with news. They claim to have followed the trail to this area where they found a city they'd never heard of, next to a mountain that wasn't there before," Razoul said while pointing on a map.

"Impossible. I went through there myself twenty years ago. There has never been anything more than sand anywhere near there. They must've gotten lost," said Jafar.

"There's more. The city's ruled by a demon overlord. When they tried to enter the city they were viciously attacked without warning by a huge hoard of barbaric warriors backed up by someone who uses magic to summon wind and lightning. They were quickly overwhelmed, beaten down, blown into the sky and struck by lightning. Then they were robbed of everything they had, told that criminals were welcomed there but they weren't, and then cast into the desert to die slowly. They came back as fast as they could and almost died in the process."

"They must've hit their heads pretty hard to say that. It sounds impossible and there's nothing there."

"This does sound a bit farfetched," said the Sultan.

"True, that's why I sent a single man on horseback to see if it was true. His orders were to go there without following that trail and see if the city really was there, then return without getting too close to it and report his findings. If there's nothing there he'll follow the trail and see where it actually leads," said Razoul.

"Good work. This has all the indications of an invasion. They recruit everyone who'd have reason to turn against us, they have a fortified city and an army of barbarians, and they attacked our soldiers without reason. We'll need to strengthen our forces and prepare for war," said Jafar.

"No, I refuse to start a war on something that could very well have been a misunderstanding. They might want nothing to do with Agrabah," said Sultan.

"Then we won't attack them yet. We'll just be ready and waiting for when they try to attack us," said Razoul.

The Sultan agreed to that and the kingdom prepared for battle. As did several other kingdoms. There were a great many who feared this new kingdom was out to destroy them.

Agrabah and several other kingdoms bribed merchants to set up shop there and become their informants. The only ones who were willing to risk their lives going there were the ones desperate for any kind of income. Lucky for them, they had no trouble finding the place, getting in and setting up shop.

When they asked about how the kingdom came to be, they were directed to a stand where scrolls and books were being sold. Included there was the current history of Spargus. They bought them for very little, read them, and shipped them back to their kingdoms in secret. (Except for the one comically stupid guy who didn't try to be quiet about sending it to a sultan. But no one had a problem with that. The history was public knowledge anyway, so there were no rules against leaking the information.)

Overlord Aladdin addressed his citizens about Agrabah's attack. There was no way to deny that their actions were anything short of an act of war, and retaliation was required. Whether or not they were following orders didn't change the fact that they attempted a massacre. It was an offence that could not be tolerated, but how to go about retaliating was still being discussed.

While the Overlord and his kingdom debated whether or not to go to war, a few girls in his harem decided to read the history scroll.

 _Seven years ago, this area was struck by an earthquake so powerful that it ripped the desert apart. Mountains and terrain from deep underground were pushed to the surface and canyons were formed. Along with the mountains, an entire lost kingdom was pushed to the surface._

 _The cause of the earthquake and why it was not felt by any of the surrounding kingdoms are unknown._

 _Prince Ali Ababwa and his followers witnessed the ordeal and quickly laid claim to the land. As they set out to repair and rebuild the ancient kingdom, they were met by a race of imp-like creatures. These creatures called themselves minions and were the bastions of evil. They were created to serve the Overlord, but were currently without a master. In exchange for their services in rebuilding the kingdom, Prince Ali agreed to find them a new master and restore them to their former glory._

 _With the help of the minions every building in the kingdom was rebuilt within six years. Prince Ali feared invasion, so he went to great lengths to keep the kingdom secret. Anyone who spotted it was either bribed into secrecy or executed. He even had an illusion spell cast over it so no one could see it from a distance._

 _With the task of rebuilding the kingdom complete, prince Ali plotted to betray and slaughter the minions. But they caught wind of his plot and without delay murdered him and massacred his followers._

 _With everyone else dead, the minions set out on their own to find a new Overlord. After some time they found a man who was considered an ideal candidate. This new Overlord has already christened the kingdom Spargus, started moving in new citizens, strengthened its military might, and made it a prosperous and wealthy kingdom._

"Really? They kept a giant tower, a mountain and an inlet that goes all the way to the sea hidden all this time. They didn't try moving people in to help restore it or anything? That's kinda weird," said Risty.

"Yeah, I'm with ya there."


	4. Chapter 4: Desert War

Chapter 4: Desert War.

The Sultan, Jafar, Iago and Razoul were having another meeting after hearing words from the new Overlord.

"Things are going from bad to worse. This new kingdom is threatening war over the incident with the guards. We either give in and do everything they want to deter a war, or we go to war," said Sultan.

"With all things considered, I think it's safe to say a war's inevitable," said Jafar.

"First they gather up everyone who'd fight against us, then they leave trails for us follow, then they attack our men when they try to investigate, and now they blame us for it and threaten war. They've planned this whole thing out. But I won't let them get away with it. If they want war I'll crush them all!" said Razoul.

"We'll still try to resolve this peacefully, but I want all your men ready for war just in case. And start drafting more men, we'll need a much bigger army," said Sultan.

All efforts on both sides to resolve things peacefully met with little success. The guards Aladdin defeated wanted revenge through war and sabotaged all of Agrabah's peace treaties. And those in Spargus who had suffered at the hands of the guards also wanted revenge through war and sabotaged any attempts to work things out.

*Boring details and events leading up to the inevitable war abandoned due to lack of interest. Instead please enjoy a harem sex scene.*

Preparations for war were underway. The Overlord's forces were still poorly trained, but he figured they'd be able to hold up well enough in the battle. Cattleya, Risty and Branwen wanted to fight by his side and the entire harem wanted to be impregnated with his children in case something happened to him. The discussion went aimlessly from one point to another and somehow yielded a cock-squat competition.

Risty stood naked over his cock as he lied on his back. She kept her hands behind her head as she raised and lowered herself using only her lower body strength. His cock slid in and out of her pussy with each squat and she kept at it as long as she could while going as fast as she could.

"294, 295, 296, 297..."

Eventually she collapsed and fell asleep with his seed oozing out of her. Then Cattleya took her turn to do the cock-squats. Her gargantuan boobs bounced around as she rode his cock. She didn't last as long as Risty, but she was still pumped full of his seed and then fell asleep.

Finally it was Branwen's turn. She managed to move faster and last longer than Risty and Cattleya, and she managed to stay awake after she finished. But she was still exhausted by the end.

Once those three were finished, the rest of his harem lined up so they could get a sexual workout in.

At some point, after some detective work, Anna and Uni were able to discover that their master had a genie. And they soon found where where the lamp was hidden. Lucky for him they realized that being in his harem was the best thing that ever happened to them and they didn't want to ruin it. So they were at a loss as what they should wish for. But as the war neared they realized what they wanted.

While Aladdin was out, they crept in to his room and searched until they found the lamp. Then they snuck off with it.

"The war's coming tomorrow. Our master's got an army of minions to fight for him, and those are backed up by an army of men who lived as killers, thugs and thieves up until now. I think our master might win this, but I don't wanna chance it."

"Me neither. Let's call the genie."

The genie appeared and was very surprised to see who called him.

"Well, hello ladies. What's happening?"

"War's happening. We already know you're a genie and because we have the lamp, you have to grant our wishes."

Genie sighed in disappointment. He had a good thing going on with Aladdin. He promised to use his final wish to give Genie his freedom, they'd even been true friends. They'd been hanging out partying and having a great time. It wasn't a master and servant relationship, Aladdin made sure of that. But now that his sex slaves had the lamp, it could all be destroyed with a single wish. He didn't like that.

"No I'm not. My name is Genie and I'm..."

He changed his look to include a tuxedo and a top hat.

"A magician!"

Cards flew out of his sleeves, some small fireworks appeared and the girls were suddenly holding flowers.

"I ain't buying it. We want our wishes."

"Looks like I'm busted," said Genie. And then his body popped open and machine parts popped out.

The girls laughed at that.

"War's about to break out. I wish for our master to win it."

"What? Really?"

"I wish for our master to win the war!"

"Your wish will be granted. Once the war starts."

"Also I wish everyone in the kingdom could watch it."

"You wish is my command."

Then Anna grabbed the lamp.

"And I wish it to be awesome. One that no one will ever forget."

"One epic and awesome war coming up."

"Also I wish for the power to freely make changes to people's minds and bodies."

"Now there's one I can do right now."

Genie let loose his magic from his finger. It swirled around and entered Anna. She went through a whole pile of changes before returning to her original form.

"Why'd you wish that?" asked Uni.

"Here's why."

Anna's breasts expanded to an H-cup and shredded her top. Her new breasts bounced freely as Uni and Genie looked on in amazement.

"Me too! Make my boobs big!"

Anna expanded her sister's breasts to match her own. It was once again impossible to tell the twins apart. But they enjoyed looking the same, no one could deny the sex appeal of identical twins.

Genie howled and panted like a wolf after he turned into a cartoon wolf. The girls giggled and showed off their boobs.

"Great wish. Our master's the greatest thing to ever happen to us, and I know he's gonna love this. And I guess with that we won't have to worry about anyone betraying him and trying to ruin all this."

"Yeah. Hey Genie. Can you help us test our new boobs out? I wanna know how sensitive they are."

Genie turned from blue to red. His head turned into a bomb and blew up, then he fainted. Yet somehow his hands separated from his arms and rushed over to their tits to give them the groping of a lifetime.

Later...

Overlord Aladdin's forces prepared for battle with a musical number about preparing for war. As did their foes. And somehow, despite being far away from each other, their verses matched up flawlessly to form a single song about going to war. Which is kinda weird when you think about it. A group duet is hard enough to pull off when everyone's in the same place, so how do they do it from that far away? Both sides are singing half a song and neither side can hear the other half, so wouldn't that mess it up? Wouldn't the half songs not sound good enough to sing in the first place? Or is there simply more to these songs that we're not hearing? Maybe while we switch who we listen to, the other ones keep on going and we can't hear them. But wouldn't that mean that the words sung aren't good enough to listen to and the song only sounds good from our angle? If that's the case then wouldn't some other song that doesn't have worthless verses be better to sing? Think about it.

Anyway, back to the story. Genie had been going around, preparing surprises for the war. The wish was to make it awesome, and he was not going to disappoint.

And now the non-perverted moment everyone's been waiting for: The war. (Don't think I'm not aware of how many of you are reading this just for the sex scenes.)

The armies of Agrabah and two other kingdoms united to fight against Spargus. They were confident of their victory as they had them heavily outnumbered and had chosen the best battle plans and had several backup plans in case anything went wrong. But then, to their astonishment, more armies showed up.

An army of hyenas, led by a lion was advancing towards the battlefield from one direction while an army of fat, three eyed aliens commanded by a robot with a big head who had a robot butler was coming from the opposite direction. (Scar and the hyenas from Lion King and Dr. Nefarious and the Tyrenoids from Ratchet & Clank 3.)

Then came an army of barbarians, ranging in size from big to fucking huge. And opposite them came an army of monsters. It was Death Adder and his forces facing off against Gannon and his forces.

It didn't end there as two different robot armies came to fight it out. One was led by an Einstein lookalike, the other was led by a man who really needed to go on a diet. (Dr. Wily from Megaman and Dr. Robotnik from Sonic.)

Finally the last pair of armies arrived. It was an army of plant monsters, including many Groots from Guardians of the Galaxy, Wildvines from Ben 10, and pod-like monsters that had teeth, eyes, tentacle-like vines, and sometimes leafy limbs. Towering over them were two fifty foot tall walking trees. Their foes were army of fearsome looking snowmen.

"How the hell did all this happen?"

"And who are we fighting against?"

"I have no idea. But we might as well throw our battle plans away, because this was not in them."

"Then what are we gonna do?"

"We'll have to assume it's become a battle royal and everyone's fighting everyone else! So focus everything on who we came here to beat. Those guys!" Aladdin called out as he hovered above his troops on Carpet.

Meanwhile big screen TVs appeared all over the kingdom and a jumbotron popped up near the central marketplace where everyone had a clear view of it. All of them were tuned to the war so no one would miss a moment of it. The harem had a wall sized screen and a fully loaded snack table.

"Nice touch with the armies Genie," said Anna.

"Yeah, an army of plant monsters, vs. an army of snowmen that aren't melting in the desert heat, I didn't see that one coming."

"Glad ya like it, but things are just getting started. And now I have to join Al. See ya!"

And then Genie was gone. Back with the fight...

Scar roared, then others did battle cries and they all charged in. The armies all clashed, but each one primarily went after the ones they came to fight. But that certainly didn't stop them from striking down everyone who got in their way.

The hyenas could easily strike down the Tyrenoids once they got in close, and they could move far faster than them. But the Tyrenoids had guns, and while the shots fired were often fairly slow and not too hard to avoid, they were deadly and in a packed crowd it was hard to miss.

Groups of hyenas ripped through packs of Tyrenoids that gunned down as many as they could before they fell. So Dr. Nefarious responded by sending in small ships that hovered out of the reach of the hyenas and blasted them with powerful lasers that devastated their numbers. So Scar retaliated by jumping up onto them and striking down their pilots, one after another.

Dr. Nefarious was so infuriated that he switched to a soap opera until his butler slapped him. Then he pulled out his gun and started shooting at Scar. Scar dodged it and struck the gun, knocking it away, but then Nefarious backhanded him hard enough to send him to the ground. Scar got back up and attacked by slashing at his face repeatedly. Nefarious slashed and stabbed with his long claws and drew lion blood. Scar shook it off and sank his fangs into his arm, then after some struggling he ripped the arm off. Nefarious used his other arm to tear open his side and then shouted for Laurence, who ran up and threw a bomb at the lion. Scar swatted it away, it ricocheted off a Tyrenoid's head, knocking him out and landed right back at Laurence and blew him up. Then he leapt at Nefarious and sank his fangs into his neck. Scar was swung around as Nefarious struggled to throw him off. The struggle ended and Scar was thrown clear, along with the severed head of Dr. Nefarious. Scar roared in triumph, but was then cut down by Aladdin, who then also finished off Dr. Nefarious by crushing his severed head.

When Dr. Wily's robot army was set upon by Robotnik's forces, their shields and armour held strong as their guns blasted their foes to pieces. Wily was happy about that but Robotnik wasn't fazed, he simply called in more powerful robots and they blew up and tore through Wily's robots. Wily called stronger robots and they evened the playing field. So Robotnik called in his strongest robots and Wily called in his robot masters. Only a few of Robotnik's robots could stand up to the robot masters, so his forces were soon overwhelmed and he had to call in the Egg fleet and get into a giant robot. Wily attacked while in his own giant robot and the two clashed it out. Wily launched his roboenza virus and infected Metal Sonic before his giant robot was destroyed. As the Egg fleet arrived to wipe out Wily's forces. Then Metal Sonic turned into a giant robot and went on a rampage, destroying everything on both sides. Then Genie jumped onto it, struck it with lightning and smashed it. Then he set explosives and blew it up in a cartoony fashion.

The snowmen clashing in battle against the plants was an irregular, but entertaining sight. Especially considering they were a blazing hot desert where neither one could possibly survive. The snowballs they threw were somehow bombs that delivered freezing explosions that left their victims frozen inside jagged blocks of ice. Blocks of ice that if broken or shattered, would also break or shatter whatever's inside them. And if that wasn't enough the snowmen could also breathe fire and shoot fireballs. The fireballs weren't as deadly as their fire breath, but they had a far greater range. Nothing about them seemed right. They burned and froze everyone in their path as they attacked the plant army.

The plants fought mainly with brute force. Their vines squeezed and crushed the snowmen. Their powerful limbs smashed them to bits. The larger ones stomped and crushed them. The wildvines used their claw-like thorns to tear through them and their explosive seeds to blast them apart.

The barbarian army led by Death Adder clashed against Gannon and his army of monsters. They came in all shapes and sizes, carried an assortment of medieval weaponry, and neither side had a clear advantage over the other. Fighters on both sides were dropping like flies as their leaders charged in at an annoyingly slow pace. (Seriously, their running speed was embarrassing.) When they finally made it to each other death Adder overcame Gannon's attacks and delivered one powerful blow after another. But Gannon was somehow able to take everything Death Adder dished out. Then Abu showed up, grabbed them both by their feet and started slamming them around like ragdolls. Then he chucked them into their men, roared and ran off. They had a hard time getting up after that one.

The Arabian armies charged in to attack the Overlord's armies. And were all tripped by ropes Genie set up, causing them to fall and tumble. Then Aladdin's soldiers and minions charged in to attack. The ones in the front were beaten down and killed off as they struggled to get up. The ones behind them made it to their feet in time to defend themselves. Then Aladdin landed in the middle of Agrabah's forces and unleashed his wind, scattering them in all directions.

Aladdin's human forces were mainly former criminals, so they often fought with underhanded tactics, such as throwing sand into the eyes of their foes to blind them, then cutting them down. Some of them overwhelmed their opponents by fighting like demons, others did so with their incredible raw strength.

The minions had their own way of fighting. They used their small size to their advantage and groups of them could easily gang up on a single target. And with every foe they fell, they picked up a new weapon. And the four different minion types each had their own ways of doing things. The Browns were front-line warriors. Their policy was to bash first, jump up and down on the carcass later. The Reds were archers. They hurled fireballs to set their foes ablaze. The Greens were stealthy assassins. They were placed on guard markers and turned invisible, then they attacked their foes from behind. The Blues didn't fight at all. They were healers that kept reviving fallen minions and warriors that could fight. But the minions weren't good at acting on their own. Every couple minutes Aladdin had to jump on Carpet, fly over them and give them new commands. It got annoying pretty quick.

While many of his allies were struggling, Razoul managed to take down one foe after another. When he saw an opening he took it and cut them down. When he didn't see an opening he made one. When he was attacked he blocked with his sword and punched them out. Even groups of minions weren't too much for him. His status as captain of the guard was one he earned. But the rest of his forces were another story. Many were drafted civilians and most of them were poorly skilled. Razoul trained them all as best as he could and made the majority of them a cut above the average fighter, but they still weren't soldiers made for war. When it looked like were getting overwhelmed, Razoul called them back and called in their secret weapon. An entire herd of elephants that would stampede in and crush everyone in their path.

When Aladdin saw the stampede of elephants, he called for Abu. Abu charged past the other fighters and punched out the lead elephant, sending him crashing into another elephant. Abu had become so big and powerful that he was able to pick up and throw the elephants. He somehow managed to halt the entire stampede of them, and after he delivered enough of a beating to them they began to turn tail and run the other way, one after another.

Right from the get-go Aladdin had been in the heat of battle. He landed in the middle of his enemies and unleashed his wind and lightning. All those near him were blown away and electrocuted. The ones who escaped charged at him and tried to take him down. He blocked their attacks and engaged in swordfights as he made his way through them. Any time they started to overwhelm him through sheer numbers, he either unleashed his wind and lightning, or he jumped on carpet and went to another part of the battle. There he engaged new foes. His speed, agility, power and skills were nothing short of astounding. He was able to outfight and dominate over against almost any other on the battlefield.

The team of Cattleya, Risty and Branwen struck down everyone that stood before them. Their revealing attire may have seemed useless on the battlefield, but combined with their incredibly sexy bodies and bouncing breasts, it proved to be effective as all their opponents were too distracted to fight effectively.

Cattleya wielded a giant sword with amazing strength. She used her breasts to boost her attacks and strike down several foes at once. Risty blocked with her shield and struck with her mace, bashing enemies with every strike. Brawnwen dodged, blocked and parried attacks, then cut down her foes.

But due to the sheer number of warriors on the battlefield they were occasionally overwhelmed and struck. Luckily because they were from Queen's Blade, the only thing that took any real damage was their clothes and they fought on without being deterred at their loss of clothing. And with their bouncing boobs exposed it became even harder for their foes to concentrate on the fight.

All over the desert battlefield fights ran wild and people were dying. But because this is based on a Disney film, there was also some wacky stuff going on at various points. When weapons broke some guys resorted to fist fighting, while others resorted to rather pathetic slapping and childish name calling. Occasionally that all somehow worked better than the swords. Some men in battle decided to take a break from fighting and escape the sweltering heat of the desert by using the fallen snowmen and giant chunks of ice they made to cool off. Guys who were supposed to be killing each other were instead having friendly conversations and banging their swords together, hoping no one would notice them slacking off in all the commotion.

"This one time my class was studying rocks, and my teacher asks me if I knew what the one type of rock was. To me it just looked like a pile of shit, so I jokingly said "It's a pretty crappy rock." And my teacher replied "Correct. It's fossilized dinosaur crap." And then we all just started calling them the crappy rocks. True story." *

Their break came to an end when Overlord Aladdin caught them, bashed their heads in and roared at them to get back to the war.

The whole thing was being filmed by Genie's camera crews, who were all over the place, getting great shots of all the action, missing nothing that was entertaining, and broadcasting it for everybody to see. They even got closeups of Cattleya, Risty and Branwen when their outfits were torn off, much to the delight of the viewers.

The battle raged on and the numbers on all sides dwindled. After a while it looked like Aladdin's forces had exhausted themselves. Then Genie decided it was time to end it. He jumped into Aladdin's armour and gave him gigantic, twenty foot long arms. Then they started spinning around like a tornado. They moved through the battlefield, taking out everyone who wasn't on their side and sending them flying off into the distance. Within moments they had gone through the entire battlefield and sent everyone packing.

The broadcast let everybody know the battle was over and Overlord Aladdin had won.

* AN: This actually happened to me in junior high. I thought it was funny enough to include.


	5. Chapter 5: Spoils of victory

The Overlord's forces had won the war. The united kingdoms had lost. Their soldiers were all beaten down, captured, or dead. And no one could figure out how it happened. It wasn't them refusing to accept that they lost, it was everything about it that raised the questions. Where did all those other armies come from? Why did they all show up at the same time? Where did the Overlord get those powers? How did that gorilla monster beat down an entire herd of elephants? And how the heck did those fire breathing snowmen not melt? They were in a blazing hot desert for crying out loud! There were too many questions and no answers.

Now that the Overlord won the war he could invade, conquer and annihilate whoever he wanted. They were at his mercy. And considering they started a war with him, they had serious doubts he'd be forgiving. The best thing they could think of doing was giving him bribes and heeding his demands.

Back at Spargus, there was a huge celebration going on. They had gone to war with three different kingdoms and successfully defended themselves. They were partying in the streets and the war heroes were bragging about how glorious they were. There was plenty of entertainment, free food and drink, and the prostitutes gave the war heroes a proper thanks with unlimited free sex. Aladdin entertained the crowd by showing off his acrobatic skills, the Puma sisters teamed up the triplet dancer girls that Genie made for his musical numbers and together they gave the crowd a group strip show they'd never forget, (if it wasn't for the alcohol,) and Genie was the life of the party and he kept it going. Everyone broke out into a musical number twice in that party, and the strip show had one of its own.

The song that kicked the party off was a fun, yet boastful song about their victory in the war. It started off with a few men bragging about their great victory and how they fought bravely in battle. Then it turned into a song. At first only a few were singing it, then more and more joined in, turning it into a very theatrical musical number.

They all partied for a while and they all enjoyed themselves. Then they turned their attention to a stage that suddenly appeared and had spotlights on it and music playing. The Puma sisters, backed up by Genie's triplet dancer girls. They came out in lovey dresses and started dancing a well coordinated and alluring dance. Then the music kicked up and their dresses came off, revealing sexy, elaborate belly dancer outfits with gold jewelry. Their dance changed to become a much more active and sexy group belly dance with all of them in perfect sync. As they danced they stripped out of their clothes. It was one piece at a time and they kept their jewelry on. When their bras hit the floor it was revealed that they had stripper tassells covering their nipples. They shook their tits to make them spin and the crowd loved it. Once they were down to jewelry, tassells and G-string panties, they took the tassells off and showed them their breasts, then jiggled them like crazy as they danced. Then the panties came off, giving the crowd a full view of their hairless pussies as they continued their erotic dance, now clad in nothing but jewelry. The men were so turned on that it took Genie working security to keep them off the stage and prevent their attempts at gang-raping them. Soon after the music and their dance ended and they exited the stage. They put the dresses they started with back on, but no longer had anything on underneath.

Everybody was happy and having a great time. When Overlord Aladdin heard that, he commented on how he was enjoying the party. A couple others started commenting on what they liked about it. Then another song broke out about partying. It was a fun, lighthearted song and one of the high points of the party. But after that the party got pretty basic and not much else worthy of mention happened.

Aladdin wasn't too surprised when he found out that the Puma sisters got their hands on the lamp. After all, there was no way all that could've happened without Genie's magic being involved and he didn't make any wishes, so he realized at the start of the battle that someone had gotten their hands on the lamp. At first he could only hope it was an ally, but as the battle went his way he realized it was indeed someone on his side. He was a bit shocked that it was members of his harem who found the lamp and wished for him to win the war. He knew he was likely the best thing to ever happen to any of them, but whether or not they realized that, he didn't know. They could've just viewed it as him forcing them into his harem of sex slaves, without taking into account how good they had it, then used their wishes for something selfish that would've disrupted or destroyed his kingdom. Instead they wished to protect it. And their obviously improved assets kinda made him suspect that something was up.

Aladdin was so moved that he spent the rest of the night having intense, passionate sex with them.

Back in Agrabah, Jasmine was in tears. They had lost the war and now she was going to be given to the kingdom's enemy as a peace offering. Being viewed as a prize to be won was something she hated more than anything. She always said she wasn't a prize to be won, but now she was and she couldn't deny it. She was officially a prize that had been won and she was going to spend the rest of her life as a piece of property. She couldn't imagine a worse fate. She was even considering suicide as a way out.

The kingdoms allied with Agrabah were also preparing their princesses, but those princesses weren't taking it nearly as hard as Jasmine. One still had hope that things would all work out somehow, the other figured she'd still have a far better life than a lot of people in her kingdom. Like the ones who had to sell their bodies for scraps of food. Right up until they joined Spargus.

Messengers from each kingdom were sent to Spargus to negotiate surrenders and deter retaliation. At first Aladdin was reluctant to listen to them, but then he found out they had plans to give him vast wealth and even their princesses to prevent any further attacks. The kingdoms knew they'd lost and were now willing to do whatever it took to deter his wrath.

The princesses were soon on their way. Jasmine was up first. She rode inside a large carriage, filled with gold and jewels. The aristocratic families had three of their most beautiful daughters accompanying her inside it, and there was an entire entourage of guards outside to protect her.

The Sultan, Jafar, and Razoul all came along for the trip. The Sultan decided to meet the Overlord in person to surrender his daughter and talk him out of any further action. Jafar had a secret motive for coming, as he had strong suspicions about the Overlord ever since the war took a turn for the impossibly crazy.

As they entered into Spargus, they were met by a lot of cold stares. Nobody wanted them there. But that was to be expected. They were even expecting a few vengeful individuals to make assassination attempts. Getting through the city and to the tower was a frightening ordeal, even though nothing happened. And it wasn't any better inside as there were a number of minions running around. The Sultan's guards knew those creatures were deadlier than they looked and could attack at any moment.

Overlord Aladdin met them as they entered the tower. He was in full armour with a cape and looked very imposing. Abu was on his right and Genie was on his left, disguised as Zangief from Street Fighter, Gnarl was in front of him and a number of minions were behind them.

"Welcome to my tower, Sultan of Agrabah. You're not quite how I pictured you. Tall, dark and sinister, ugly man. You must be the one scaring the children. And overly muscular, henchman. I suddenly get the feeling something's going to get broken," Aladdin said to his guests.

There was suddenly a lot of stifled laughter and snickering. Jafar and Razoul just got ticked off.

"I told ya I can do jokes too," Aladdin said to Genie.

The stifled laughter got louder.

"Anyway, let's get down to business."

They got to work negotiating everything. The Overlord agreed to not attack Agrabah in exchange for princess Jasmine and a load of treasure. But the Overlord had his own terms. A few of his men would be stationed in Agrabah to make sure they weren't building up their military to try this again. At first they were reluctant as it would leave them defenceless, but they began to negotiate the conditions and work out the details.

Jasmine witnessed the entire conversation by peeking out. The man she saw was not to her liking. Not that that was a surprise, she'd shot down every last man who ever tried to win her over. The only guy she'd ever taken a liking to was the street rat who saved her, and then died for it. But for the sake of her kingdom she knew she'd have to at least try to seduce him.

The Overlord looked inside the carriage to check his prize. There he saw Jasmine kneeling on a pile of gold and jewels. She had been washed and done up to look as beautiful as possible. The only clothing she wore was a see-through gown that did nothing to hide any part of her body, including her privates. She was also tied up with golden rope and gagged with a solid gold ballgag. This was to make her look as sexy and appealing as possible. It worked well as he almost passed out and nearly creamed himself at the sight of her.

Behind her was a trio of beauties named Sala, Dana and Tiana. They too wore gold ballgags and see-through gowns that left their privates visible, but instead of being tied up, they wearing collars with leashes.

Jasmine held her position and even shook her breasts for him. He took his cape off, wrapped her up in it, and picked her up. Then he called Carpet and instructed he take the four girls to the harem.

They were all intrigued by that. Especially the Sultan, as he couldn't help but fantasize about riding that magic carpet. Where'd that guy get a magic carpet anyway?

Aladdin took notice of this and when Carpet got back, he let the Sultan take a ride on it. Carpet flew him all around the room and gave him the ride of his life. He even ran down Iago, who had taken flight out of panic when Sultan swooped by him. (Basically the same as the movie, but in a different place and more people and whatever else had to duck out of the way. Because that scene was great and well worth keeping.) Carpet was so dizzy afterwards that he stumbled and fell, and was caught by Abu. The Sultan was certainly cheered up by the ride.

Once that was over they decided to get down to business. After a discussion they reached an agreement. The Overlord would take the girls and treasure as payment and end the war with no further hostilities and Agrabah would not face the threat of invasion. But several of his men would be stationed in Agrabah to monitor their military. If they built up their military too much it would be taken as an act of war and would not be tolerated. Also the Sultan and his men could get to stay for a while and learn about this kingdom.

While they were getting the tour, Jafar ordered Iago to explore as much of the tower as possible and try to find the lamp. They had no doubts that the Overlord had it in his possession, but he could've hidden it anywhere.

Meanwhile back at the harem, Jasmine was meeting the other girls.

"You must be the princess of one of those kingdoms that attacked us."

"How's it feel to be the big loser?"

Jasmine was still bound and gagged, thus unable to respond to them. Anna, Uni and Nyx grabbed her and began groping, squeezing, fingering, pinching and even slapping her ass, pussy and tits. While they were working on Jasmine, Risty, Branwen, Mai, Ishizu, and Mana were doing the same to Sala, Dana and Tiana.

The four girls could only squirm, moan into their ballgags, and cry as they were ravished. The harem girls picked up their pace and started assaulting them harder and faster.

"Enough!" Cattleya yelled after a few minutes. "Those girls belong to our master. He went to war to get them. Their bodies and virginities belong to him. I can't have you marking up or destroying what doesn't belong to you. Now leave them alone!"

The girls reluctantly stopped. But they gave them a few hard slaps on their asses before letting them go. Jasmine and her group couldn't believe their eyes and were astounded by Cattleya. Not due to her calling off the rest of the girls, but by the sight of her. She had a body that was simply impossible. The woman was tall, muscular, had gargantuan tits, a beautiful face, a sexy hourglass figure and an ass to match. The biggest boobs they ever saw were barely a fraction of that size, and the woman they belonged to was fat, ugly, bloated and disgusting. This beautiful woman was impossibly sexy and easily made them extremely jealous.

Cattleya picked them up and carried them to a spot where they could rest comfortably. Then she undid their bindings, and as she did so they began to see her as a wonderful person they could put their trust in. But then she changed their positions and tied them back up and they realised that as nice as she acted, they were still not on friendly terms.

Back with the men, the visitors were astounded that a kingdom with a population comprised of street rats and criminals given a second chance was somehow functioning fully, and without crime or corruption. They didn't think it was possible for any society to do that, let alone one made mainly of criminals. Everything about it came across as impossible.

They checked things out by reading up on the history of the land to try and make sense of things. As Jafar took a moment for himself, Iago came back.

"Jafar, I got good news and I got bad news. The good news is I managed to find what looks like the lamp. The bad news is I couldn't steal it. Something stopped me and I don't know what," Iago said.

"That doesn't surprise me. Those symbols spread throughout the kingdom are enchanted. They stop people from committing crimes. So stealing the lamp while it's protected by those symbols is impossible," said Jafar.

"Any ideas now?"

"Our only chance is to get it out of the kingdom before taking it, or find some way to cancel the effects. I don't know how to do it yet, but I'm sure I'll figure something out."

As Jafar and Iago tried to think of a way around that dilemma, the Sultan and his men decided to hit a bar.

Soon the next princess came to the gates of Spargus with her entourage. She was princess Vivi Nefertari from the kingdom of Alabasta. A blue-haired girl with a ponytail, pale skin, sexy body and large breasts. She was clad in a revealing dancer girl's outfit with gold jewelry, sat atop a pile of treasure and was accompanied by two other girls. One was a well tanned, beautiful woman with black hair and a well-developed figure. Her name was Nico Robin. The other was a cute, sexy orange haired girl named Nami. (One Piece girls.)

With them was a small entourage that was to work out all the details. The king would've joined them, but his advisers warned him that the entire royal family going into the heart of enemy territory without any guaranty of safe return was far too risky, and he was inclined to agree.

The girls were nervous and scared, that was easy to see. Vivi was also fearful that things might go south and her people would pay the price. Robin had already resigned herself to her fate and was very calm about it, despite not knowing what she was going to endure. Nami was secretly plotting to rob the Overlord and then escape, but she was still scared about what might happen to her. After all, she wasn't the princess, she was an expendable, yet incredibly cute girl who came with the princess.

Things went easy with them. The girls and the treasure were accepted, and Carpet took them to the harem as the minions took the treasure to the treasure room.

Things went well enough. Like before, he accepted the payment, but several of his men would be stationed with them to monitor their military and prevent any further action against his kingdom.

Finally the last of the princesses came. This one was not restrained in any means. When she stepped out of her carriage he saw she was a pretty, cute girl with dark skin, enough puffy dark blue hair to hide her entire body in, and wearing a white dress with gold jewelry. But what really surprised him was her age. She looked to be about ten years old. Way too young to be entered into a sexually active harem. (Iris from pokemon.)

"Are you the princess?" Aladdin asked as he welcomed her.

"Yeah, my name's Iris."

"You're adorable, but you look a little young to be sent here."

"That's why we're here."

Two girls stepped out of the carriage. One was a busty dark skinned woman with a ponytail, the other was a busty blonde with four ponytails. Both of them were wearing revealing dancer outfits. (Yoruichi from Bleach, & Temari from Naruto.)

"I'm Yoruichi and this is Temari. Until princess Iris comes of age, we'll be the ones handling everything you'd want the princess to do. Especially the naughty stuff."

Yoruichi looked like she was ready to rape him. Temari didn't look quite as happy about her situation, but she tried to remain composed. While those two might fit in well with the harem, Iris would need her own room. And maybe someone closer to her age that she can socialize with.

Iris was taken to a guest room and the other two were taken to the harem as the Overlord had to once again work out the details regarding their uneasy peace.

Meanwhile Jafar was studying the symbols, trying to figure out how to get around them and steal the lamp. All he had to do was make Iago immune to them for a short while and the lamp would be his. And he was already making progress.

Merry Christmas everybody.


	6. Chapter 6: HH & BB

Chapter 6: Harem handling & Bandit busting.

With all his official work completed, Aladdin took off his armour and went to his harem. What he saw left left him wide-eyed in shock. To say that things had gotten out of control would be an understatement. Risty was having a huge argument with Jasmine, Branwen and Nami were in a clothes shredding fight, Anna and Uni were practically torturing Sala, Tiana and Dana, Mai and Vivi were having a catfight, Mana was having an argument with Yoruichi and Temari, and somehow Cattleya, Nyx and Ishizu were enjoying a relaxing chat and a spot of tea with Robin.

It took him a few minutes to calm things down. Then they all got to their introductions. Aladdin sat down, introduced himself and told them a bit about himself. Then each member of his harem did the same.

Then it was Jasmine's turn. She was a pretty nice girl, just a little too sheltered. The three girls who came with her on the other hand, were stuck up bitches who didn't know how good they had it, thought normal people were dirt, and made it their mission in life to make other people suffer. Which was why Anna and Uni were practically torturing them earlier. So he warned them that if they didn't shape up, he'd show them what real suffering was.

Vivi was up next. She turned out to be a very kind girl who'd do anything for the sake of her people. Nami and Robin were friends of hers. While Nami was excitable and had some childish quirks, Robin was mature, calm and composed, and didn't show much emotion.

Iris wasn't there to join in the introductions. When the girls asked about that, Aladdin responded by telling them Iris was a little girl, and too young to be hanging out with them. Yoruichi was a sexy, playful and lusty woman who wasn't shy about taking her clothes off, showing off her body, or flirting with Aladdin and his other girls. Temari wasn't exactly shy either, but she certainly wasn't eager to get naked and make out with people she never met before.

With the introductions out of the way, he let the new girls get settled in. As they did that Risty walked other to him, followed by Nyx and Branwen. As they walked to him, they stripped their clothes off. Risty kissed him passionately and they slipped his clothes off. Her hand reached for his cock and began to pump it to make it hard. Nyx and Branwen dove headfirst onto his rock-hard rod and kissed, licked and sucked on it with passion. Risty kissed him and wrapped her nude body around his and they made out. Nyx and Branwen lined up his cock to Risty's pussy and let her impale herself on it. She moaned loudly as she rode him. He sucked on her left tit as his left hand fondled her other tit and his right hand held onto her ass. Nyx and Branwen rubbed their nude bodies against his legs and played with his balls. This continued until he shot his load into Risty, filling her womb completely. Then she moved to the side and let Branwen take her turn.

The newcomers were all shocked at that display. Some of them were secretly drooling and fantasizing about being in Risty's place. Some of them tried to shake their feelings off by telling themselves there was no way he could handle this many women. That he'd at best satisfy two or three of them, then run out of steam and need a day or two to recover, while the rest of them had to keep waiting for their turns with him. But those thoughts seemed to shrivel up and fade away as more and more of his harem stripped down and joined in. He managed to satisfy each of them and then start fucking the next in line without stopping for a break. His sexual stamina and abilities were unlike anything they'd ever heard of. Not even the combined efforts of his harem could make him run out of energy and go soft. Some of them recovered and took a second turn, and even Yoruichi joined in. She was fucked doggy style in her pussy and her ass until she blacked out. Cattleya had sex with him four times, the last one he took her standing up, with her back against his chest, he was lifting her up by the legs, her arms were behind her, trying to hold onto him, and they gave everyone there a clear view of his cock pounding her pussy relentlessly as her giant breasts bounced all over and her face wore a fucked senseless expression.

Once they finished he laid her down and asked if any of the princesses or their lovely companions would like to join in. After some hesitation, they began to decline. Even if the man looked to be a sex god, none of them were eager to have sex with a man they didn't know.

Once they all declined, Aladdin picked up Cattleya, slung her over his shoulder and left the room. Leaving many shocked that he didn't just force them to join in, as he certainly had the power to do so. Anna and Uni, who hadn't joined in, followed after him. Wishing for him to win the war earned them the right to sleep in his bed.

"Uh, master? Why are you bringing Cattleya? Hasn't she already had enough for one night?" asked Uni.

"You heard her. It may have just been her sexual desires talking, but she clearly said she wanted to have my babies. So I'm going to give her the child she desires. I don't know how fertile either of us is, so we'll just have to keep fucking endlessly until it happens. She's going to spend a lot more of her time keeping my cock occupied."

"Nice, but she'll never survive all your lust. You'll have to let us take over whenever she can't continue," said Anna.

"Alright. We'll be getting started right away."

Over the next few days Aladdin spent much of his time trying to win over the princesses and their friends. Yoruichi was the first, she joined in the first time she saw his harem having sex with him. Temari was next, Yoruichi slipped her an aphrodisiac and forced her to seek the Overlord for relief. Then it was Nami. She fell in love with his treasure hoard to the point that she was willing to have sex with him on top of it. He took her in the missionary position until she was just as much in love with his cock as she was with his gold.

Aladdin took Jasmine and Vivi out on dates in his kingdom. Vivi began to take a liking to him for how much he clearly cared about his people. Under his rule, no one was dying, starving or suffering at all. Everyone was employed at something they seemed to enjoy and had homes to go to. Despite the majority of them being former criminals and street rats. Jasmine really began to take a liking to him, as he was letting her get a feel of life outside a palace. Something she'd been wanting her entire life. And the dates themselves were quite enjoyable. And the way he showered Jasmine with attention was enough to get the other girls talking.

Sala, Tiana and Dana started out bad and only got worse. Things got so bad that Aladdin had to throw them out of the tower. Not by escorting them to the exit and forcing them to leave, but by stripping them completely naked, dragging them by their hair to an open window, high up in the tower, and throwing them like a javelin. Every girl there took that as proof that he was not someone to mess with and he wouldn't tolerate any stupid shenanigans.

They flew through the air, one after the other, screaming at the top of their lungs the whole way. They crashed into a huge pile of manure, which broke their fall and saved their lives. But not without injury. And while their wounds weren't serious, they were in more pain than they'd ever felt in their entire lives. And because they were screaming at the top of their lungs the whole way, they drew massive amounts of attention when they crashed into the manure pile with their mouths wide open.

When they were dragged out they vomited up enough manure to make some of the crowd hurl. The crowd quickly realised they had been thrown out of the Overlord's tower, making them his enemies. Most of the crowd wanted to punish them via torture, gang-rape and murder, but the magic symbols prevented that.

However, giving the girls a much needed bath was not something the symbols would prevent. The crowd scrubbed them clean and they were forced to endure being cleaned, or rather molested by a crowd of men who wouldn't keep their hands away from their privates. Their molesting wash continued for almost half an hour, but it felt more like hours on end. When the girls finally thought it was over, and their suffering would stop, they were thrown back into the manure pile, dragged out and forced to repeat the process. Over and over they endured the torment until finally they begged the crowd to fuck them and use them as sex toys in exchange for stopping their current punishment. Soon they were being gang-banged by over half the men in town. It took days longer than their previous punishment, and was much harder to endure. They quickly found themselves regretting that decision, as well as many others they'd made as of late. By the time it was over, their minds and wills weren't just broken, they were completely destroyed. They didn't even care when they were walked through town on leashes like dogs and then made to fuck animals. In fact, they went after those animals dicks willingly.

Whether or not Aladdin knew about the manure pile, or if they'd even survive being thrown from the tower is unclear, but no one doubted that he wouldn't have cared if they died. And it made the rest of them nervous about refusing his advancements. Especially Jasmine, as she came in with them.

Robin wasn't fazed in the slightest by what he did to them. But neither was she difficult to seduce. She had secretly been looking for a decent man for a while before she was thrown into his harem. So finding out that he was her type was enough to make winning her over a lot easier. A couple dates and she was all over him. And when they made out, she amazed him. He could swear it felt like she had several extra sets of hands that were roaming his body.

While Vivi was still nervous about doing it with the Overlord, Jasmine was getting more and more nervous about not doing it with the Overlord. The girls she came with were total bitches, and that reflected badly on her. She had to do something to win his favour, and sex was clearly the best, and possibly only way to do that. After all, the man was clearly ruled by his lust. And pulling it off shouldn't be hard. She was a smoking hot chick of royal blood with a virgin pussy. All she had to do was work up the courage to go through with it. Easier said than done. But if she succeeded, she'd land the memorable title of being the first princess he ever fucked. And if she played her cards right, that could lead to them getting married, and her not having to ever worry about suffering his wrath again. But if princess Vivi beat her to it, she'd be the last one in his harem to have sex with him. Plus her kingdom was the one that spearheaded the war against him in the first place. Add that to what her former companions did, and she was one slip-up away from a serious punishment that she was too scared to think about.

So she made up her mind to go for it. She'd dance for him, seduce him, have sex with him, and win him over.

Meanwhile, Aladdin wasn't the only one getting laid. Genie was quickly getting to be well known by every girl in every brothel in Spargus. He not only paid handsomely, he kept them entertained. He did magical jokes that made them laugh and did musical numbers. Every time he showed up it was a party and they loved him for it. And after being alone for thousands of years, his sexual desires had piled up to the point that there was no limit to how many girls he could handle. Sometimes he was the brothels' only customer, because he fucked every girl there and they needed a rest before they could take any more.

After finishing off an entire brothel, Genie went looking around the city. He desired more than just a fuck with a prostitute, he wanted a lover he could feel genuine affection for. Honestly he'd prefer another genie, but with that not being an option, he knew he'd have to find a lovely human girl to share his affections with. But she'd have to be to his liking. A beautiful lass with a great sense of humour who wasn't a child, or an old lady. But until he found her, he'd have to settle for the affections of prostitutes, and the company of harem girls and Aladdin, who was always fun. So he kept looking, hoping that he might get lucky in love.

Back with Aladdin...

Jasmine was giving her master a little show. She had some dancing skills and had seen enough belly dancers to give him a decent show. As she danced she lost one piece of her outfit after another and got more and more aroused. Which was her plan. She needed to get horny enough to have sex with him, while she was seducing him. A striptease was the only thing she could think of, but it was working well. She exposed her tits and made them bounce for him. Once her panties came off, she moved in to give him a lapdance. Then he grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss, which she eagerly returned. As they made out he squeezed her tits and she pulled his shirt off. He bent her over his chair and pulled his dick out. He fingered and then prodded her entrance before sliding it in. She cried out and he held still to let her get accustomed to his length. After a minute she nodded and he started thrusting. He took her from behind and continued for over an hour. When he finally shot his load into her, she almost passed out and was left a quivering mess with a big smile on her face. The only thought her brain could form at that point was the word 'success.'

A short while later, Overlord Aladdin received two letters that each stated a princess would be coming to him with a potential offer of marriage. He couldn't believe how lucky he'd gotten with the ladies as of late. If he hadn't become overlord he'd still be a virgin, with cheap hookers as his only hope to ever change that. But now the women were flocking to him and having sex couldn't be easier.

Then he received another letter. This one stated that bandits had taken up residence near the well travelled routes between Spargus and one of the other kingdoms, and had been attacking the travellers. As if he'd permit any threat to his kingdom. Fools.

Overlord Aladdin checked a map, called Carpet and set out. The bandits would've needed a sheltered area to act as a base. And because the odds of them building their own were slim to none, there were only two places they could be hiding. One was bigger than the other and closer to an oasis, so he decided to start there.

After a quick flight he reached the place and already saw the bandits. The place was a large cave that travellers commonly used for shelter and bandits were hanging out at the entrance. At first he thought they just sucked at hiding, but then they left and he realised they were heading out to attack someone else. This would work out to his advantage as it meant their forces were now divided.

He landed and summoned his minions. They marched inside and quickly spotted a pair of bandits. He sent his minions to attack and the pair were beaten down and stabbed to death. And then jumped up and down on.

They went deeper into the cave, where they found the hideout. There was a group of men there who were guarding their stolen booty. Most of which was still in wooden boxes. There was very little treasure, so it seemed they had yet to pawn anything off. They couldn't have been there for too long, yet they had clearly raided at least a dozen different wagons. They even had four girls in captivity. No wait, five. The girls had been stripped to their underwear and tied up. One of them was currently performing a blowjob in exchange for some food and a jug of water.

They hadn't been noticed yet, so Aladdin decided to sneak around and kill them silently, like ninjas. By the second guy, the minions had alerted the rest and the bandits were scrambling to get their weapons.

The minions charged in, followed by the Overlord. The bandits were overwhelmed and started dropping like flies. By the time they got their weapons, shields, and were in a decent formation, they were down to a third of their men and were now heavily outnumbered and facing grim odds.

Overlord Aladdin used guard markers to position the minions. The Reds were placed to the right of the bandits, the Greens were placed to the left, the Blues were placed out of the way, and the Browns were sent charging in, followed by Aladdin.

Weapons clashed with blazing fury. But outnumbered, outflanked and overpowered, the bandits had no chance of victory. And as they fought for their lives against the minions, the Overlord walked into the battle and cut them down, one after another until there was none left.

The bandits were dead, the cave was conquered, and the only minions struck down were revived by the Blues. The Overlord had claimed a perfect victory.

Then the ground rumbled and a waypoint gate popped up in the middle of the cave. Aladdin had his minions place one crate after another on it, until the cave was emptied of everything that wasn't garbage. He just started placing the girls on it when he heard something coming.

"Sounds like the rest have come back."

He quickly sent the girls through and got his minions into an ambush position. They barely made it in time before the remaining bandits came charging in, panicking and screaming for backup.

Had they been charging in to attack, the fight would've been harder. But they were clearly running for their lives after their latest robbery failed. So it wasn't so much a fearsome battle as it was a slaughter. The Greens and Reds ambushed the men on horseback and by the time they realised what was happening, there were only three left and they were headed for the hills. But with the people they attacked hot on their tail, they didn't fair too well. One was shot dead by arrows, and just as it looked like the other two might escape, Overlord Aladdin emerged to strike them with his lightning. They were electrocuted, blown up, and sent blasting off like Team Rocket.

The pursuers were all men on horseback, led by a black haired girl who looked to be eager for a fight and was with two more girls. One looked bored and depressed, the other looked happy and cheerful. (Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee from Avatar the last Airbender.)

"Are you with the bandits?" their leader asked.

"If I was, I wouldn't have killed them all."

"Then who are you?"

"I am Aladdin, the Overlord of Spargus."

"Really?" She had doubts. Odds were, this guy was a fake. "My name's Azula, the princess of the Fire Nation. These two are Mai and Ty Lee. I came to meet you for a marriage interview."

"Alright, but it'll be best if we save that 'til we're in Spargus."

"Alright. Aren't you going after those last two bandits?"

"They've been struck by lightning, blown up and sent flying. If that and the landing wasn't enough to finish them off, the desert will be more than enough to end them. Besides, there's another place I have to check out."

After sending the minions back, he flew off on Carpet to check the other cave in case the bandits were using it as well. When he saw there was nothing there but a couple jugs of water, he left to go greet his potential new bride.


	7. Chapter 7: Sexy Suitors

Chapter 7: Sexy Suitors.

The Overlord returned to his tower to greet his potential new brides and he had to be ready for them. Azula would be arriving at the front gate pretty soon, he wasn't sure about the other.

The first thing he had to do was something about the five girls he rescued from the bandits.

"Girls, listen up. Now that I've saved you from the bandits, you have two options. One: You can stay here and join my harem. Or two: You can leave and get a job somewhere in town. I'll let you decide."

Two of them chose to leave, but not before thanking him and requesting some clothes. The other three stopped to talk it over before choosing to stay. But only as long as the other two were given clothing, supplies, money, and the stuff the bandits stole from them. The Overlord agreed to those terms.

The three new additions to his harem was a blonde haired girl named Daisy, a blue haired girl named Violet, and a pink haired girl named Lily. Three ditzy teenage sisters. (Misty's sisters from pokemon.) He sent them off to his harem.

As Aladdin went to meet Azula at the tower entrance, he spotted the triplet dancers and stopped to have a word with them.

"Girls, something's been bugging me. (And some of the viewers.) You actually never told me your names. What are they?"

"Genie made us, but he never named us. So we don't have names."

"Really? What if I name ya?"

"You'd do that?"

Their faces lit up and he thought for a minute or two.

"How about... Jade... Alice... aaannd Sarah?"

They paused for a moment, then all three started hugging and kissing him while thanking him for the names. Risty saw their make-out session from out of earshot, and said "Yeesh, he can't stop fucking for five minutes, can he?"

A few minutes later he was at the tower entrance, ready to meet his potential new bride. Then he received word that his other potential new bride had just sailed up the inlet and arrived at the docks.

Meanwhile, Jasmine was looking for a new outfit. Something revealing, maybe made of leather, and with a look of evil to it. Something suitable for an overlord's mistress. And she wanted it on before the new competition arrived.

Azula and her entourage showed up and were let in by the minions. While majority of them had wait out the tower, Azula, Ty Lee, Mai and several of the guards were taken to the throne room.

"This place is one measly city, in a barren wasteland, in the middle of nowhere. I might as well be trying to become queen of a sandbox. And what's with the disfigured monkeys? This guy had better be worth it," Azula complained.

The Overlord came in and they got a good look at him. He was a tall, muscular, handsome man wearing a fancy, yet baggy outfit that was made for the hot weather, and still showed off his chiseled body. Azula had to admit she liked the looks of him, but not to the point she'd immediately jump in bed with him. It was time for the introductions.

"Hello there. Are you the Overlord?"

"Yes, I am Overlord Aladdin. The ruler of the kingdom of Spargus."

"I'm Azula, princess of the Fire Nation. I'm sure you already received my letter and know why I've come."

"Yes. You're here to try to marry me."

"Close. I didn't come here to see if I was worthy of you. I came to see if you were worthy of me. I won't be handing myself over to just anyone, even if it was a long trip. I plan to learn a few things about you before deciding if this was just a waste of time."

Aladdin smiled. This girl wasn't in the same position as the others and she knew it. Her nation did nothing to his and she was under no obligations. Her father likely saw his kingdom as a way to get more power and wealth, but if she didn't like how things were going she could just call the whole thing off with no fear of the consequences. So despite crossing countries and deserts just to spread her legs, she wasn't going to be giving herself up easy.

Then Ty Lee spoke up.

"Are you the same guy we met earlier? It's hard to tell because of the armour."

"Yeah, that was me."

"Sweet! I win the bet!"

Azula and Mai got annoyed, then gave Ty Lee a few coins. Whether or not he had been a fake had been a big subject, which lead to everyone placing bets on it.

"What were you doing out there anyway?" Azula demanded.

"A short while before we met, I was notified of bandits attacking travellers on my roads. So I wiped them out."

"Don't you have soldiers that can do that for you?"

"I needed the exercise."

"Let me get this straight. Right after you found out there were bandits nearby, you headed out, and wiped out the bandits alone?" _'He can't be that reckless.'_

"No, I had the minions with me. Not that I needed them, the bandits were no match for me anyway."

"Wow."

Then a man burst in.

"Sire! Your new thrones have been completed and we're ready to start construction."

"Excellent. You can get started right away."

For a minute the girls wondered about the new thrones. How many did have use for? Plus the current throne looked to be brand new, high quality and luxurious. They couldn't see any real reason for it to be replaced. Then one of the new ones was brought in.

"That's not a throne. That's an elephant statue."

It was a black, life sized elephant statue, decorated with gold and jewels, and had large curved tusks. It was magnificent, but it didn't look like a throne.

"How's that a throne?"

Overlord Aladdin sat down on it. Eyes went wide as they realized it. The trunk was positioned to be a seat, and the tusks functioned as armrests. They were left speechless for a minute.

"Hmm, a designer throne set up to look like a statue. Not bad."

Then the next two were brought in. One had a snake theme to it, the other was set up to look like a bird of prey. (Juno and Fay's thrones from Overlord 2.)

"Those look pretty good, but what are you gonna do with four thrones?"

"That end of the room is gonna be reconstructed and made rotatable so I can switch thrones on a whim."

Azula didn't want to admit it, but she was impressed. They talked for a while to get to know each other a bit better. She learned the Overlord was a powerful warrior and the one who started this kingdom. Feats he achieved without being born into anything, let alone royalty. And he learned she was fearsome, proud, arrogant, talented and evil. She was a bit of a stuck up bitch, but she was still great mistress material.

Aladdin showed them to their room. Then ether Anna or Uni, it was hard to tell which one, came running up.

"Master, Cattleya wishes to see you."

"Alright, I'll be right up."

As it turned out, all the extra attention Aladdin had given her had paid off. Cattleya was now pregnant. At first she was worried about what Aladdin might think. But after talking with the Puma twins, she realized she had nothing to worry about. After all, a child was what they were working on. When she told him, he knelt down and felt her stomach. She was pretty sure this was the first time he'd ever gone for anything other than her tits and ass. She smiled contently. Then she froze when she realized the true source of her fear. He subconscious realized it, but she didn't until now.

"Uh, master? Now that I'm with child, are we going to stop having sex?"

"Not this early in your pregnancy. But we will have to start taking it easy a month or two in."

Cattleya was horrified. Having wild sex at least five times a day had turned her into a total sex addict. Her pussy had reformed to the shape of his dick, and her body had adjusted to use his seed as precious nourishment. She didn't think she could survive a day without his huge dick crammed inside her, let alone the months needed to carry a child and give birth.

Suddenly his hands moved from her stomach to her boobs.

"I think this calls for a celebration. And I think fucking until the sun comes up is a fine way to celebrate."

Suddenly her fears were torn away by her overwhelming lust. As was the little white dress she wore. His hands and mouth went straight to her breasts and she moaned in delight. She loved how much he loved her breasts. He brought her pure sexual bliss just by groping them.

As his clothes came off, the door opened. Princess Vivi walked in wearing a see-through nightgown with nothing underneath.

"Is it alright if I join you?" she asked while fighting through her nervousness.

"Of course."

Her see-through nightgown dropped to the floor. And for a few seconds she stood there in her fully nude glory, E-cup breasts and hairless pussy on full display for the Overlord that won her over. Once she felt he got enough of an eye-full, she joined them in what turned into a three way makeout session.

Their dates meant Vivi had some sexual experience. She'd kissed him, make out with him, and been groped by him, but this was the night she would finally lose her well protected virginity.

As he kissed them both passionately he worked his way down their necks and to their breasts. He sucked on them, switching between Vivi's perky boobs and Cattleya's giant tits. After a minute or two Cattleya pushed him down and climbed on top of him.

"We can't be the only ones getting pleasured."

Cattleya impaled herself on his rod as Vivi sat on his face. Their moans became louder and louder as Cattleya shook her hips and Aladdin's tongue explored Vivi's pussy. Soon all three hit orgasm. Vivi came on his face, Aladdin shot his load into Cattleya, and Cattleya was in pure sexual bliss as her mind melted from the orgasms.

When Cattleya could no longer continue, they changed positions and let Vivi take her place. She was already more than wet enough so there was no need for any more foreplay. She laid on her back and let Aladdin have his way with her. He lined his rod up to her pussy and slid it in. She cried out when he broke her hymen, but once the pain passed she nodded and he started thrusting. Her body shook as his cock pounded away at her, and her boobs would've been bouncing wildly if his hands weren't firmly gripping them and using them as playthings. Vivi moaned in pleasure as she was cast into the throes of ecstasy. He made sure her first time was one to remember as he thrust into her and rubbed against her sweet spots each time. She was fucked into unconsciousness, only to be immediately awoken by her orgasms. He unleashed one load after another directly into her womb and kept on fucking. Eventually she had all she could take and began begging him to stop.

After he released his last load, he decided that the three of them were too dirty and needed a bath. So he slung the Vivi and Cattleya over his shoulders and carried them off.

When the other harem members saw Aladdin heading to the bath they all decided to join in. And because the bath was the size of a swimming pool, there was plenty of room.

Robin, Nami, Yoruichi, Temari, Jasmine, Risty, Branwen, Nyx, Anna & Uni, Mai Valentine, Ishizu, Kisara, Mana, Daisy, Violet, Lily and even the triplets Jade, Alice and Sarah all stripped down and ran in to join them. Soon the harem was scrubbing Aladdin clean all over, using nothing but their soapy tits.

Unbeknownst to them, they had an audience. Iris had snuck in to watch the whole thing in secret. And this time she brought in Azula, Ty Lee and Mai to join her. They stayed hidden to check out the Overlord getting it on with his harem. And they were not disappointed. When the blue-eyed, white-haired girl Kisara offered to wash his cock with her pussy, they couldn't believe it as his rod looked way too big for her. But still she wrapped her body around his, slid his dick inside, and began riding him while moaning loudly.

"Her cunt's gonna be a gaping hole by the time he's done. And does he really need this many girls in his harem? It's not like he can keep even half of them satisfied," Azula commented.

"Actually he's able to last longer than all of them combined, easy," said Iris.

"What? No way!"

"Quiet, I don't wanna get caught."

When Kisara had all she could take, she slid off him and fell into the arms of Mana and Ishizu. Then the other girls started pleading for him to wash their pussies with his cock. Aladdin was happy to oblige. He fucked them all until they passed out, then woke them up for another go. This continued until the sun came up the next day. By then Iris, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee had long since left to masturbate while fantasizing about Overlord Aladdin.

An all-night orgy in a bath was a new one to Aladdin, and by the end of it he smelled strongly of soap and needed a nap. When he awoke it was to a blowjob from one of the triplets as the other two rubbed their breasts again his chest while kissing it.

"Good morning master."

"Good morning girls. You certainly know how to wake a man up. Is there anything happening, or are you just still horny?"

"A bit of both. You're the one who turned us into sex addicts after all."

"Fair enough. What's the other thing?"

"Can it wait until after?"

"Yes it can."

While fucking them senseless, he learned that a boat that was reportedly carrying his next bridal candidate was making its way up the inlet to Spargus. And she was due to arrive soon.

After that he left the tower. There was something he needed to do and he was hoping to take care of it before the next princess arrived. He went into town and returned an hour later. Only now he had two small children with him. A little girl called Yani and her little brother Kaveed. Two orphaned kids he often helped out back when he was a street rat.

Why did he have them now? 1: They were the ones who came up with the rotatable throne room and the elephant statue throne, and keeping them around could yield more good ideas. And 2: Iris had been getting stir crazy as of late, due to a lack of companionship. She needed somebody in her own age group and who wasn't a sex addict. Bringing those two kids in was the easiest solution he could think of.

When Jasmine found out she started beating her head against the wall. The idea of letting starving kids stay with them so the princess could have a few real friends was a thought that had apparently never occurred to the Sultan, or anyone working at the palace she grew up in. It would've been an easy solution to her lonely childhood. She became overwhelmed by jealousy and rage and resorted to beating her head against the wall to vent.

Mere minutes after they started getting the kids settled in, a lone boat came into the harbour. It was an ancient Egyptian boat, shaped like a canoe, held together with rope, steered by oars, and powered by a single sail. On it were four girls. One was a pink slime girl with bunny ears and long pink hair that reached past her shoulders. She was scantily-clad, wearing only a pink dress that left her stomach and boobs exposed, and a pair of pink shoes. The bangs of her hair that framed her face formed into a pair of hands that covered her otherwise fully exposed and impressively-sized breasts. The next was a girl in a French maid outfit with long, red hair in twintails, and was carrying a large scythe. The third was a blonde girl with short hair and a blank expression, clad only in a transparent silk bra with G-string panties and was the one working the ship. The last was the princess herself, a well-toned girl with black hair and blue eyes. She was adorned with a golden headpiece with a cobra at its center. She wore a jewelled breast plate that reached only halfway down her bust along with striped panties below a practically invisible cloth at her front and a white cloth wrapped loosely around her arms. They were Melona, Airi, Leina, and Menace. (Queen's Blade.)

They docked the boat and made their way into town, earning a lot of stares along the way due to their clothing. Or rather their lack of it. The only bit of Leina's body that wasn't on full display was hidden only by G-string panties that looked to be a few sizes too small. Menace was showing a great deal of skin, but what really attracted attention was that every step she took caused her breasts to bounce and her nipples to pop out under her breastplate. The extra hands that covered Melona's boobs could have been enough for decency's sake, but instead of covering them, they were groping them and giving her viewers a show. Airi was the only who was fully dressed, but even then her outfit wasn't something seen around there and also drew attention.

When they arrived at the tower, they were shown inside to meet the Overlord.

"Greetings. I am Menace, princess of the great kingdom of Amara. These are my associates Airi and Melona, and my servant Leina. I have come to marry the Overlord and restore my glorious kingdom."

"I never heard of Amara. Do you know about it?" Aladdin asked Genie.

He thought for a second, then pulled out a giant book and began flipping through the pages.

"Ah, here it is. Amara."

He took a few seconds to read through it.

"Evidently Amara was an ancient Egyptian kingdom that fell a few thousand years ago. It thrived through conquest, attacking and enslaving weaker countries. While the rulers lived carefree lives of luxury, poverty and corruption ran rampant. Eventually it was betrayed to its enemies, who invaded and destroyed it."

"Couldn't have been that great. Wait, a few thousand years ago? How can you be the princess of a kingdom that fell back then?"

"Anarista, my best friend and most trusted servant, betrayed us. She sold us out to our enemies and lead the attack that destroyed the kingdom. I was tragically killed in that attack. Recently I was resurrected by the Swamp Witch to serve her. But my only real purpose was to resurrect the great kingdom of Amara, so I left her. When I heard of you, a powerful Overlord who started his own desert kingdom and then crushed several other kingdoms in a war, I knew you were the perfect choice to become the new ruler of Amara," said Menace.

"Sounds like you're just out to loot the place," said Jasmine as she walked in wearing a revealing black dress. "Your story sounds completely fake, and even if it was true, trying to revive an ancient kingdom that wasn't good enough to survive even back then is just a waste of time, money, and resources. You don't even know anything about running a kingdom anyway."

Menace was not about to let that go.

I would've uploaded this a lot sooner, but when my computer crashed I ended up losing half of this chapter and I had a hard time remembering what I had written.


	8. Chapter 8: Genie's date

Chapter 8: Genie's date.

The fighting between Menace and Jasmine only intensified and got outta hand. The other girls got caught up in it and Aladdin was forced to step in and put a stop to it. But during the whole ordeal he realized that knowing how to run the kingdom was an essential skill for any of his potential wives, as she would have to take over his duties should he be indisposed. And after asking them a few questions, he realized none of them were sufficiently educated on the matter.

Which led to their current situation. His princess suitors, as well as every other girl in his harem, were now in a classroom being educated on the matter by him. They were all clad in sexy schoolgirl outfits that consisted of tops that left their cleavage and midriffs exposed, miniskirts that barely covered their asses, shoes with knee-high socks, and none of them were wearing any underwear. These outfits were not picked due to any order from Aladdin, but due to letting popular vote choose the outfits.

The majority of the girls knew very little on how to rule, as they were commoners and not in line for any throne and the laws of most kingdoms stated that only a male could rule. Jasmine was born a princess and yet she was taught nothing. Right from birth her only job was to pop out a new generation of royalty, so they rarely bothered to teach her anything. Not even basic politics, economics, or the laws of her own kingdom. She tried to run away once and almost got her hand chopped off within hours. And the stuff Menace was taught just didn't work. She was raised to believe that royalty should always be served and obeyed without question, even if the people are suffering and dying and the rulers are lounging in luxury, having endless sex with girls they've enslaved, and passing laws that only increase the pain and suffering of the people. A way of life that was practically demanding a revolution. Hell, she even had Leina under a mind control spell. Azula knew more than anyone else there, because her nation didn't have any gender rules about who rules the nation and she was groomed from an early age to be the lead contender for the throne. But she was arrogant, egotistical, believed anyone who wasn't born into the upper crust would never amount to anything, and virtually all her knowledge pertained to war. Then there was Vivi, she knew how to take care of the people and wasn't blinded by arrogance or ego, but she was more of a follower than a leader and she'd let others do anything if it meant averting trouble for her kingdom. She was raised by her father to care deeply about the people in her kingdom, but the man was too weak and his weaknesses could be seen in Vivi. And lastly there was Iris. She was a little young to be learning stuff that complicated, so instead she was off with Kaveed and Yani, being taught more basic stuff appropriate for kids their age. With all things considered none of them made for the perfect mistress. But that's why they were in class. With his teachings he could turn any of them into the perfect potential mistress.

Aladdin taught them for a few hours, teaching them some of the stuff needed and pointing out the flaws of how the princesses were gonna do things. Then they took a break.

Meanwhile...

Genie had met a pair of beautiful, busty, orange-haired ladies that were to his liking. At first he thought they were sisters, but they turned out to just be friends. They both had humorous, fun-loving personalities that he liked. The older one was a sexy, flirty girl who drank like a fish and acted like a ditzy screw-up, but she was confident, knew she was hot and had giant boobs, and was able top knock out a couple of drunken perverts who wouldn't take "I'm not going to a sex club with you" for an answer. The younger one was cute, acted ditzy and naive, said some silly and crazy things, wasn't shy, didn't seem to realize how sexy she was, and had an undeniable charm. They were Rangiku Matsumoto and Orihime Inoue. (Bleach.)

It took Genie a couple days and plenty of hard work to get them to agree to a date. It was only because they were both on the rebound from getting dumped and secretly starved for affection that they decided to give him a chance. A decision they didn't regret as Genie showed them a wonderful time. He didn't try seducing them as he was more interested in love than sex, (if only because of the brothels,) and he made sure they had as much fun as possible.

The success of that first date lead to more dates. They rode Carpet and went to anyplace they thought would be fun. Pretty soon Rangiku and Orihime agreed he'd be the perfect lover and they should claim him by taking their relationship to the next level.

Which brought them to this point. They were at the Overlord's tower, in his swimming pool. The pool was huge, but not Olympic sized, indoors, but set up so the giant windows and roof could be opened to give the place an open air feel, or absolute privacy, and it was decorated with statues of beautiful maidens and mermaids.

It was just the three of them as the Overlord allowed Genie private use of the pool. The girls were clad in pink bikinis and Genie was in swim trunks. They swam, played water volleyball, talked, had some laughs, enjoyed some barbeque, and had a great time. Then Rangiku put her plan into motion. She 'accidentally' snagged her bikini top on a statue, which ripped it off and she pretended not to notice. She just continued walking and Genie checked out her bouncing, exposed boobs before letting her know that her top was gone. She blushed, shrieked, and covered her nipples.

"Ha Ha Ha! You're such a scatterbrain that you didn't notice your top was torn off! Or maybe you're so used to getting naked that you didn't care!" laughed Orihime.

Rangiku got mad, and then grabbed Orihime's top and ripped it off, exposing her breasts and causing them to bounce and jiggle.

"Hey!"

"Don't make fun of me!"

"Gimme that back!"

Orihime tackled her down and they began wrestling. After a few minutes of girl-on-girl action, Rangiku managed to overpower her and win. During that fight they tore the top up and ripped off each others bottoms, leaving them both completely nude and with nothing to put back on.

"I can go get ya new swimsuits," said Genie.

"I got a better idea. If you get to see us naked, it's only fair that we get to see you naked. So take your clothes off! For the rest of the day, no kind of coverage is allowed at the pool!"

"Are you sure? I can totally get some brand new swimwear," Genie asked nervously.

"Get him."

The two girls tackled him to the ground and pulled his shorts off. Their minds were blown when his rock hard cock popped out right in front of their faces.

"You're huge!"

"I've never seen one like this!"

Rangiku couldn't hold herself back. She wrapped her breasts around his cock and started licking, kissing and sucking it. Then Orihime recovered from the shock and joined in. Genie couldn't believe it as he was on his back, getting a double tit-fuck and blowjob from his two bare-ass naked girlfriends. Up until now all he'd gotten out of them was a bit of flirting and some thank-you kisses from when he saved them from falling rocks. He thought it'd be a lot longer before they'd do something like this, and he was quite willing to wait for it. So them taking the initiative, stripping naked, and worshipping his cock was a pleasant, but very unexpected surprise.

After several minutes of that, Genie shot his first load. He came in their mouths, on their faces, and on their tits. The sheer amount astounded the girls, who had a hard time swallowing everything in their mouths. Then Orihime and Rangiku started licking each other clean, along with Genie's cock.

Then Rangiku stood up and positioned herself over him and lined his cock up to her pussy. Only for Orihime to push her out of the way and impale herself on his rod.

"Hey!"

"I'm going first!"

Orihime had sex with only one man prior to this, and while Ichigo's dick was huge, Genie's was even bigger. And the action of impaling herself on a rod big enough to stretch out her pussy was a bit too much for her. But it was worth it to go first. She began shaking her hips and riding him in the cowgirl position as he groped her bouncing boobs. She was brought to multiple orgasms before he shot his load directly into her womb. She slumped down completely satisfied, but Genie wasn't done yet. Without pulling out he picked her up, laid her across a table and began thrusting in and out of her. Orihime moaned in ecstasy with each thrust until he came inside her again, sending her to orgasm so hard that she was unable to stay conscious.

"Looks like she's down. Got anything left for me?" asked Rangiku.

"If I can outlast entire brothels, I can easily satisfy you two."

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed him deeply and they began having sex. First she rode him cowgirl style, then they had sex in the standard missionary position, then he took her doggy style, then in a standing spread eagle position. (I think that's what it's called, he was standing up and holding her up by the legs with her back against his chest, and everything was on full display.) Orihime awoke to the sight of Rangiku's giant tits bouncing wildly and the shaft of Genie's cock sliding in and out of her pussy.

Once Rangiku had all she could take, Orihime was somewhat refreshed and ready for another round. They fucked again and again until the sun went down. While one girl fucked the other girl rested and by tag-teaming him like that they were able to last a lot longer. Genie was still able to outlast them both, but he was impressed with how well they did. They somehow managed to outdo entire groups of experienced whores.

Back in Agrabah...

"Iago. I think I've figured everything out. The symbols know what the laws are and prevent anyone from breaking them. But the Overlord's word is law, so he's immune to them. And anyone else can also gain an immunity and break those laws, but only if the Overlord has given them orders, and even then the laws they can break are only the ones that relate to those orders," said Jafar.

"Doesn't help much. Do ya got a plan to get around them? If not, we're sunk."

"Indeed I do. I'll cast a spell on you to weaken the effects, then I'll hypnotize you into believing you are carrying out one of the Overlord's orders. That should enable you to go in, get the lamp, and bring it to an oasis outside of Spargus, where I'll be waiting."

"Okay, do ya have the spell?"

"Not yet."

Elsewhere...

The spell on Leina had already been broken, but she was still in the tower, and still in service to Menace. She could've left already, but she had no supplies, no clothes, no money, and she was in the middle of a desert she hadn't even heard of, with no clue how to get back or where to go next. And if that wasn't bad enough, Menace, Melona and Airi bullied and intimidated her into remaining a slave, knowing she didn't stand a chance against any of them without weapons and armour. So she swallowed her pride and did what they told her to. Which was mostly giving Menace oil massages, letting Airi suck her essence, enduring humiliations delivered by Melona, dancing naked for their amusement, and being at their beck and call.

But she had a plan to get through this. All she had to do was keep at it until she could get her hands on some modest clothes, a weapon of some kind, and some money, then she'd escape to town and get a job that wasn't in a brothel, then she'd just keep working until she had everything she needed to cross the desert and continue her journey. Until then she could only hope that Overlord Aladdin wouldn't take up Menace on her offer of letting Leina bare his children.

Azula was getting used to life in Spargus. Things were fun, she could leave the tower when she wanted, the minions were tougher than they looked and made for good sparring partners, and the affection she got from Overlord Aladdin made her feel less like a crazy demon girl. She liked it. He even took her on dates, which for her was a record shattering success in a relationship. Up until then no guy had ever tried getting close to her, and whenever she tried seducing one she scared him off. But Aladdin was an alpha male with nothing to fear and he knew it. She couldn't scare him off if she tried. He was everything she fantasized about in a man. Except for having his own harem that she'd have to compete with, and the paradise he ruled was in the middle of a desert. He was good, but she still wasn't sure he's be worth marrying. She was still young, so she could look around and play the field for years before settling down. On the other hand, she might never find someone this good again. She could try having sex with him and use that to pass judgement. There was no denying she wanted a man in her bed, and he was the only one she'd ever met with the balls to do it.

As she was out on a balcony, contemplating her current predicament, a messenger hawk flew down to her, carrying her a letter.

"A royal seal. This must be from my father."

She read it and was suddenly devastated. She was banished from the Fire Nation for her growing insanity, and this whole trip was just a trick to make her leave without trouble. She couldn't believe her own father would betray her like that. What did she do to make him angry? What did she do to justify that? And with her brother already banished he had no other heirs to continue their royal bloodline. How could he afford to lose all his children? And afford to lose them so easily that he would cast them out himself on a whim? It didn't make sense.

"Wait. It's a fake. It has to be. My father may be heartless, but he knows that our royal bloodline must continue. He can't afford to get rid of me and he knows it."

Despite what she was saying, she knew it was his handwriting, his signature, and his custom-made royal seal that was possessed by no-one else. She knew a fabrication this elaborate was impossible. She just couldn't bring herself to accept it.

Mai and Ty Lee came in and saw her in a panicked rant. When they tried to calm her down and asked what's wrong, she showed them the letter. Mai's eyes went wide and Ty Lee almost went into shock.

"I'll go see if our escorts knew anything about it," said Ty Lee before she took off.

"Wait, there's more on the back," said Mai.

"What's it say?"

"Basically it says your father has a secret harem of whores he's been knocking up, and he sent a bunch more after your brother with orders to get knocked up. So by next year there should be a couple dozen potential heirs in line for the throne. Which makes you expendable. And the only way he'll welcome you back is if you return as the picture of mental health, the spitting image of the perfect Fire Lord, and are already ruling your own country. Anything short of that and he'll take his chances with the new generation."

Azula slumped down and started crying as depression took over.

"Why does he think I'm crazy?"

"Probably because you've shown the telltale signs of being mentally disturbed, but I can also list off a bunch of incidents where you acting crazy has caused a lot of trouble."

"That's not helping."

"So now what?"

Azula tried to regain her composure and straighten out her thoughts.

"We're going to do what we came here to do in the first place. Get the Overlord to marry me so I rule this place. I may be exiled but I won't let that stop me. In fact, this could be a good thing. I'll live an even greater life of luxury, rise to power faster than I ever could've back home, and have a mega hunk lover at my side. It'll be great."

"That makes sense, but you still sound crazy. You need to calm your nerves first. There's no way Overlord Aladdin's gonna pick a crazy girl in a panic over those other sluts who cater to his every whim."

Azula looked around until she found a bottle of wine. It was her first time drinking any kind of alcohol and she thought it tasted terrible, but she still chugged down several glasses worth. It worked and she felt a lot better.

"That was awful, but it did the trick. I feel better. Now we'll just wait for Ty Lee, and then we'll all start coming up with ways to win him over."

Several minutes later Ty Lee returned to report what she'd learned. Apparently the captain was the only one who knew, He was told she knew and this trip was an act of mercy to help her remain a princess and continue her upper class lifestyle. He was also told that being banished in the first place was a sore subject better left alone, so it'd be best not to bring it up or tell the rest of them. An order that made sense as being banished did seem like a sore subject better off avoided.

"If it wasn't for the wine I just drank, I'd probably be burning him to ash right now. Anyway, we need to come up with a way to win over Overlord Aladdin, and I think I know how. This man's a total sex addict. He's already got a giant harem that he fucks into the ground on a daily basis. If I can be the first one he impregnates, I can use that as a foothold in becoming his wife," said Azula.

"One of them's already pregnant and I heard a couple of the others might be as well, but they're not sure yet," said Ty Lee.

"Really? Which ones?"

"I don't know about the ones who may or may not be pregnant, but the confirmed one is that tall broad with the giant tits that probably weight more than we do. I think it's cow or cattle something."

"Cattleya," said Mai.

"Yeah, sounds about right. I just know she was named after her milk makers."

"Alright, if baring his first born isn't an option, then we'll go with something else... I know. We'll just outdo the competition. The three of us will fuck him harder, better and longer than his entire harem put together!"

"Wait, you're dragging us into his bed too?!" demanded Mai.

"I can't do this alone. I need you. And don't think I haven't noticed you two masturbating to the sight of him fucking his whores. I was there too remember? And don't think I'm not aware of all your fantasies about the three of us all being sex slaves to the same guy. The only difference is, it won't be my brother that knocks us up, we won't be in chains or cages, and there won't be any wolves or tentacle monsters raping us for his amusement."

Mai and Ty Lee paused as they pictured that, and then wondered if she was just referring to some of the fantasies she thought they had, or if she also accidentally confessed some of her own. They were willing to bet on the latter, but they weren't about to say it out loud.


	9. Chapter 9: Jafar Attacks

Chapter 9: Jafar attacks.

.

.

Overlord Aladdin had been called to meet with Azula. When he got there he was treated to the sight of Azula in the nude, and Mai and Ty Lee clad only in accessories. Mai wore fake dog ears and a dog tail butt plug, while Ty Lee wore cat ears and a cat tail butt plug, and both had collars around their necks with attached leashes that were in Azula's hands. Azula was sitting on her bed, breasts fully exposed and pussy was hidden only her crossed legs. Her two 'pets' were on either side of her, bent over with their asses pointed towards him, and waiting to be penetrated. All three had their faces turned towards him. Azula had a look of smug confidence, Ty Lee had a smile on her face, and Mai wore a look of annoyed boredom. Aladdin got the feeling they wanted those expressions changed to fucked senseless.

"Hello Overlord Aladdin. As you know, I'm in the running to become your wife. And I've come to realize that's not gonna happen if I'm not on good terms with you. Like, wild sex whenever you want, wherever you want, no complaining, good terms. And I've decided I do want to become your wife. Very much. My friends agreed to join in, and we're ready to give you a better fucking than your entire harem put together."

"We'll see about that," he said as slipped out of his robes.

Azula spread her legs and Aladdin began fingering their pussies. With only two hands to handle three vaginas, he had to keep switching between them to make them wet enough. They soon began moaning and struggling to hold off an early orgasm. Ty Lee was easily the most responsive, as she was really getting into it. Mai on the other hand was suppressing everything she felt and struggling hard not to let any emotions slip out. But despite her best efforts, it wasn't hard to see how much she was really enjoying it. And Azula was actively trying to get more into it. She wanted to have her mind destroyed by countless screaming orgasms, and the sooner the better.

Once they were nice and wet, he was nice and hard. So he began fucking them. He started with Ty Lee, as she had her ass pointed towards him, waiting to be penetrated, and was more eager than Mai. He thrust into her tight, unused vagina, gave her a minute to get accustomed to his size, then started moving in and out of her as he continued to finger Mai and Azula with his left hand while keeping a grip on Ty Lee with his right. After several minutes of fucking he came inside her with enough force to send her over the edge. She collapsed, breathing hard and struggling to remain conscious.

Then it was Mai's turn. His dick destroyed her virginal barrier in one thrust, and after a few more it destroyed her emotional barriers and she began moaning loudly as her expression shifted to one of pure sexual bliss. Her mind melted and she fell in love. She came repeatedly before he climaxed and shot his seed into her womb, filling her up enough to make her stomach bulge, and making her faint.

Then it was Azula's turn. She spread her legs wide and beckoned him to mount her, and he was certainly willing to comply. Her unused vagina was tiny, beautiful, and tight as a vice, so he had a hard time getting his cock into her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and held on tight as he stretched her out. She tried to match his movements as he thrusted in and out of her, but she was overwhelmed by the sensations and couldn't think straight, and she was impaled on his enormous dick and couldn't move right either. Which was understandable as her pussy was small and it was her first time, yet laughable after her boasts about outfucking his entire harem. Like her friends she passed out when he came inside her, but unlike them he was unable to pull out afterwards. Her pussy had a grip on his dick and wasn't letting go. And it was supported by the grip her arms and legs had on him.

.

After a minute of trying to get her off, he gave up and walked out with Azula still riding him. He soon found Anna or Uni Puma, (he couldn't tell which,) and got her to help out. Once she was off she was carried back to her room. Seconds later he turned to see Menace, Airi, Melona, and Leina, waiting naked for him. Their curvy bodies, huge tits, and hairless pussies were on full display. Leine even had her hands behind her head and was sticking out her chest.

"Hello Aladdin. We found out about Azula's attempt to win you over with group sex, and I refuse to be outdone," said Menace.

"They were three, we're four. And we're hotter. And we have bigger boobs," said Melona as she held up her tits to show them off.

Aladdin smirked, then escorted them to the nearest room they could comfortably have sex in. Along the way he groped their tits and fingered their pussies.

Leina was only there because she'd lost a fight to them and was then enslaved by Menace, who used some kind of mind control on her. When she was freed from that, she remained a slave and let herself get pushed around and bullied, because she knew that without her equipment she didn't stand a chance against even one of them, let alone all three. So she'd been biding her time, waiting for a chance to escape and never see them again. Her last hopes of doing so with her purity intact were destroyed as Overlord Aladdin slid his enormous dick into her vagina and tore through her hymen. She cried out and he began thrusting as he squeezed her boobs. Then she began moaning as she was overcome by sexual pleasure. His huge cock stretched her out as he roughly manhandled her boobs, and it was far more pleasurable than she ever thought possible. Soon Leina was so into it that she had abandoned her hopes of escaping, and was now fantasying about spending the rest of her life as his personal fuck slave. She wasn't sure how long he kept pounding away at her, or how many times he shot his load into her, but she knew by the end of it she was barely conscious, nearly fucked to death, and her womb couldn't possibly hold even one more drop of his seed.

Once he pulled out, Melona and Airi licked his cock clean. Then Menace pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him.

"This time, I'll be the one who does all the work. So you just lie there and enjoy it," said Menace.

She rode him cowgirl style and moaned loudly as she bounced on his cock. Her large tits bounced wildly for a few seconds until he took hold of them. Melona and Airi joined in and began making out with him while rubbing their nude bodies on either side of him. Once Menace was tired and filled with his cum, she got off and let Airi take her place as she moved to his side and started making out with him.

Sex with Melona was a new experience. She was the sluttiest and most eager one there, but her body was made entirely of slime. It felt strange, but also good having sex with her. Instead of their bodies being pressed up against each other with his rod sliding in and out of her tight cunt, her body just melted around his in a gooey embrace and her innards were gripping and rubbing his cock and it felt more like a slimy handjob.

Those three girls had kept up appearances of being sexy, slutty and naughty, but secretly they had very little experience at actual sex. Menace hadn't been with a man since she was resurrected, Airi hadn't been with one since becoming a spirit, and Melona hadn't been with a man in years. And prior to dying, Menace only had sex a few times in her life. She'd been with her brother a couple times, (incest was the standard for ancient royalty,) and she'd been gang-raped by the men who murdered her when her kingdom was invaded. But she couldn't remember it that well. But rather than displaying themselves as innocent girls, they went the other way and wanted to be seen as sexy women who knew their ways around a cock. So they studied up on sex and sexual techniques, and practised using toys before coming to Spargus. So despite a lack of actual experience, they had the skills of trained whores. But not the endurance. Even after Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee, Aladdin was still able to outlast them. That said, they were smart enough to pace themselves and take turns, and because of that they lasted a lot longer.

.

Meanwhile, at an oasis outside the borders of Spargus...

Jafar had completed his spell and cast it on Iago. Now he was using his staff to hypnotize him. Before long he was well under its control.

"Iago. You must listen. The Overlord has issued an order and you are to follow it. You must find the magic lamp, which houses the genie, and bring it here, to this oasis. These are the Overlord's commands, and you must go now and follow them," said Jafar.

"Yeeessss... I must go now," said Iago. Then he flew away.

.

And heading to Spargus from sever directions were the Sultans from the nearby kingdoms, coming to check on their princesses. Overlord Aladdin was well aware of their coming and approved of it. He knew they couldn't be happy knowing that their beloved daughters were in his harem, riding his cock every day, but he figured as long as he didn't mock them, or brag about it to their faces, they'd be over it by now and be glad to hear that their girls were living happy lives.

.

Back in Spargus...

Taking a break from all the sex, Aladdin was now engaging in a friendly sparing match with a number of his minions. And some of the more combat capable members of his harem, (Risty, Branwen, Nami, Yoruichi & Temari,) were watching and waiting for their turns. If one of the girls could beat him after the minions wore him down, they'd win a fancy date with him.

There were fifteen minions attacking him, but Aladdin was crushing them. He even blocked and parried every strike sent his way.

"This isn't working," said Aladdin. "You minions are so disorganized without me leading you that you suck in battle. It's no wonder you need a master to command you. Alright, you girls ready?"

The girls stepped up. As they were watching, they'd been planning, and were eager to put their plans into motion. Oddly enough, those plans weren't on how to win, but rather how they'd seduce him afterwards. And even during the fight they couldn't get their minds out of the gutter.

Risty and Branwen charged in, Risty struck with her mace, but he blocked it and pushed her back. Branwen seized the opening and struck. Aladdin evaded the attack by leaning back, then he followed up with kick, knocking her back. Nami attacked with a pole and Temari attacked with a giant folded up fan, but he deflected each strike with his swords. The four of them pressed their attacks but he continuously deflected all of them. After a couple minutes of that, Aladdin suddenly went on the offensive. He delivered powerful strikes that sent their weapons flying. First it was Temari's fan, then Risty's mace, and then Branwen's sword. He finished up by breaking Nami's staff in two with a kick. The only weapons they had left were Risty's and Branwen's shields, and that wasn't gonna be enough. Just as Aladdin was about to take them down and claim his victory, Yoruichi caught him off guard, jumped onto his back, and pressed a blade to his throat.

"I win this one," Yoruichi said as she kissed him on the cheek and smirked at her victory.

"Alright. Yoruichi wins the date."

.

Meanwhile, Genie was treating Rangiku and Orihime to some fine, exotic dining. And Rangiku and Orihime were treating him to views of their cleavage and sexy bodies while wearing dresses that deliberately covered as little as possible.

Genie had yet to tell the girls that he was a genie, but by hanging out with the harem girls, listening to Anna and Uni, and spying on Genie while his disguise was dropped and he was doing a comical, yet blatantly obvious display of magic, they managed to figure it out. And yet they were fine with it. In fact, they thought up a list of benefits to having a genie for a lover. A list that was cut short when it turned sexual and the two girls abandoned it so they could seek out and fuck their boyfriend.

Now here they were, hours later, eating the burgers that Genie cooked to thank them for all the sex they just had. _*I'm pretty sure that by the standards of that part of the world, burgers would considered exotic. Especially in whatever year Aladdin's supposed to take place in.*_

Orihime and Rangiku were wearing red dresses that covered a little over half their torsos, and not much else. The sides were exposed, the front and back were held together with a series of strings tied together, and they clearly wore nothing underneath. And those dresses weren't made to fit breasts as large as Rangiku's or Orihime's, so their nipples were barely covered and the dresses were strained to the point that they looked like they'd tear and fall apart at any second. And that's exactly what the girls were aiming for.

"That, was delicious. Thank you Genie."

The two busty girls stood up, stretched, and their dresses suddenly burst apart and practically exploded off their bodies. Genie's eyes went wide and took the form of bare boobs at the sight of their nudity. Rangiku and Orihime acted shocked and embarrassed, and blushed and tried to cover up, but inside they were were shirking. They not only planned for this to happen, they worked hard figuring out how to get their dresses to rip apart and practically jump off them, exposing their sexy nude bodies.

"Well, our dresses are ruined. Now what?"

"Maybe we should work off the meal with some exercise. Like having wild sex."

"Works for me."

"I love you two."

.

Iago had just found the unguarded lamp and was now flying off with it. As he flew he heard loud moans of ecstasy and looked down to see two busty, naked, orange-haired bimbos getting fucked senseless by a large man. And caught a glimpse of the Overlord feeling up some black chick in another area. Being a bird, and on an important mission, the sights didn't interest him and he flew on.

Iago flew high, headed out of the city and spotted the incoming sultans. He didn't stop and exited the city limits and kept going. After a while he reached the oasis and dropped the lamp. Then Jafar picked it up and broke his spell on Iago.

"Iago, of all the things I can wish for, a better partner is not one of them. Excellent work," said Jafar. And with the sun setting, Jafar rubbed the lamp.

.

Genie had just finished fucking Rangiku and Orihime. Both were barely conscious, covered in cum, and pumped full of his seed. Then he felt the rubbing of his lamp, which he had to respond to.

"Hang on girls. The Overlord's calling me and I have to go. But don't worry, I'll be back before you've recovered and we can have a few more goes before you're ready."

Rangiku and Orihime were too out of it to register what he said. Or notice that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

.

The lamp shook, smoke came out, and Genie appeared in a large puff of smoke, like a ninja.

"Hey Al, what's going on?"

Then he saw Jafar, who was standing there with the lamp in hand.

"Al, that is a great mask! The party's not 'til tomorrow though, hun. C'mon, take it off. Hhrr. That, is, some, really, good, glue," Genie said as he tried to pull Jafar's face off.

"Enough already!"

Then Genie realized what was happening, and turned into a bummed out surfer.

"This is really a bummer, man. I think, I don't know what's going on here, man. I'm hanging out, next thing you know, my little dude's gone, and all a sudden you're here."

Jafar grabbed him by the beard, threw him to the ground and stepped on his face.

"Genie! I am your master now"

"I was afraid of that."

"Grant me my first wish. I wish to rule these kingdoms. As sultan!"

.

The meeting between the sultans and their daughters was going well. They knew their princesses were now his slaves, but finding out they were happy, being cared for, and being given proper education made them feel at ease. Iris's father was especially happy to see his little girl again, but given how young his eldest daughter was, that was to be expected. As far as he was concerned, it was ten years too early for her to leave under any circumstances. And all of them were worried about their daughters, as there was no telling what he was doing to them. But now they understood, he was a decent man and an effective ruler who was looking out for his kingdom and his people. Had they formed an alliance with him instead of declaring war on him, he might have solved all their problems. Apart from a few details, the biggest one being his giant harem, he was almost everything they wanted from a son in law. Except for Iris's parents, who were happy to hear she wasn't a part of that stuff.

Things were going great for a while, but then as the sky turned dark, storm clouds rolled in. They formed a spiral and winds blew through the tower. Walls were ripped apart and the sultans' clothes suddenly flew off them and onto a tall dark and sinister looking man.

"Jafar?! What is the meaning of this?! You vile betrayer!"

"That's sultan vile betrayer to you!" said Iago, who was also wearing a sultan's hat.

Then Anna and Uni Puma came running.

"Master! Genie's gone!"

"Oh no."

Aladdin was already in full armour, so he grabbed his magic swords and prepared for battle.

"He's mine now, Aladdin!"

Then Genie appeared, even bigger than the entire city. He used his size and powers to reshape all of Spargus, trapping everyone inside. Orihime and Rangiku jumped onto Carpet and flew up to him.

"Genie! What are you doing?"

"Please stop!"

"Sorry girls. I got a new master now," said Genie, in a clearly miserable tone.

It was heartbreaking to see the man they loved, being used against his will, to destroy what he cared about. But there wasn't much they could do about it.

"Jafar! I order you to stop!" cried Sultan.

"Ah, but there's a new order now. My order. Finally, you will bow to me!"

The sultan almost did that, but then Overlord Aladdin cut in.

"You fool. These lands are ruled by the Overlord! Not a sultan! You have no authority here and you won't be giving any of us any orders!"

Jafar paused as the minions and the monstrous Abu came rushing in. He realized that with the different ruling titles, he may have made a mistake wishing to be a sultan. Because he was the sultan, the spells that protected the kingdom no longer affected him, but they didn't affect the Overlord and his forces either. But it was a mistake he was ready for.

"If you will not bow before a sultan, then you cower before a sorcerer! Genie! My second wish, I wish to be, the most powerful sorcerer, in the world!"

Rangiku and Orihime tried to stop Genie from granting the wish, but it was to no avail. Jafar's outfit returned to its original dark look and a new staff appeared in his hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a warm hand of our welcome, for sorcerer Jafar!" said Iago.

"Now where were we? Ah yes, abject humiliation!" said Jafar as he unleashed his magic upon the sultans, princesses, and harem girls, forcing them to bow down.

Jafar tried hitting Aladdin with his magic, but he dodged it and struck with his magic blades. Jafar was knocked back, music kicked up, and a rap battle between Overlord Aladdin and Sorcerer Jafar began. _*Sorry, but I'm no good at writing songs, so feel free to come up some lyrics on your own and leave them in the reviews.*_

Aladdin kicked things off. He mocked Jafar, overwhelmed him with raw power, boasted about himself, and hit him with wind and lightning. Then Jafar pushed him back and began his verse. Abu was about to crush him, but he used his magic to turn back into a small monkey. The minions rushed at him, but they got incinerated. And Jafar never missed a beat. Then he tried to end it by incinerating Aladdin as well, but Aladdin created a shield that deflected the shot, then he ran in and punched him in the face, sending tumbling back and letting the Overlord start his next verse. Aladdin unleashed a hail of attacks as he sang, as did his minions, and Jafar was being overwhelmed. Then Jafar sent them all flying back and started what became his final verse. Jafar was finally able to get a hold of Aladdin with his magic and send him crashing into a small tower. Then he got a hold of the minion hives and scattered them across the globe. Carpet flew to the tower to help him, but Jafar sent the entire tower, with Aladdin and Abu inside, to the ends of the earth.

Jafar won, Aladdin lost, but even against the most powerful sorcerer in the world, Overlord Aladdin didn't go down without one heck of a fight. Something that everybody took notice of, as they silently cried over the outcome.


	10. Chapter 10: The Journey Home

The Desert Overlord.

Chapter 10: The Journey Home.

.

.

Aladdin wasn't sure how far or fast he was going as the tower streaked through the sky, but he could tell that getting off wasn't an option. If he jumped out over land the impact could kill him, or at least leave him with injuries so serious that he'd be crippled and in no shape to ever save his kingdom, or his girls. And if he jumped out over water, he'd either drown long before he reached shore, or he'd miss his mark and crash into the shore, getting the same results as jumping out over land. So he had no choice but to wait it out.

The tower crashed and broke apart in a snowy, icy, mountainous area, right next to cliff with a thousand foot drop. Aladdin and Abu were thrown during the crash and landed hard in the snow. They were in a bit of pain, but it was nothing serious. The worst parts were that it was colder than anything Aladdin had ever felt, and there was no signs of life in any direction as far as the eye could see.

"You alright Abu?"

The monkey nodded while shivering. Aladdin put his friend in his armour to stop him from freezing.

"This is my own fault. I should've made my second wish, then freed Genie a long time ago. At the very least I should've been able to defend my kingdom against one sorcerer, who didn't have any back-up. I don't know how I'm gonna do it, but somehow, I have to go back, and set things right. And personally send him to the depths of hell."

Then Carpet popped up nearby. It was stuck under a large chunk of the tower and couldn't get free on his own.

"Carpet!"

Then he heard a rumble and looked up.

"Avalanche!"

Of course an entire tower, moving at the speed of sound, crashing into a snowy mountain range hard enough to break apart, would be far more than enough to start an avalanche. And even if his armour completely held out against the ice and snow, he'd still be knocked over the cliff and be killed by the thousand foot drop. Aladdin's only hope of survival was to free carpet and fly out of range before the snow reached them. He put everything he had into prying that huge chunk of stone off Carpet, but there wasn't much time. Within about two or three seconds, the snow hit them.

Then Carpet flew outta there, with Aladdin on his back. Both were covered in snow and had narrowly avoided certain death.

"That was too close. At least no-one can say I've never been caught in an avalanche. Now, back to Spargus! And hurry!"

.

After a while one thing became clear. Neither Carpet, nor Aladdin had any idea which direction Spargus was in. They didn't know the full layout of the world, and Jafar's trip left them so turned around that they could only guess which way anything was.

Then Aladdin tried seeing if any of his Overlord powers could help him. After a couple tries, he was able to start detecting things. He wasn't sure what they were, so he just picked one and went after it.

He was led to an old, abandoned tower. Aladdin quickly realized it belonged to a previous Overlord. And while at this point the only thing special about it was the old waypoint gates, which were currently inactive, it would do fine as a base until he could figure things out and reach Spargus.

.

Following the other things he detected, he travelled all over the word. Each one turned out to be a minion hive. The first were the Browns. He found them under the command of a fat, ugly, ogre-like monster, about to engage in battle against a human warrior. Maybe some big hero.

"So you're Hercules? The legendary hero? You're nothing! I have you outnumbered 500 to 1! You'll be chopped up into tiny little pieces, and I'll have your head as a trophy!"

Then Aladdin flew down on Carpet and called his minions. They all responded and left the monster.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"The minions belong to me, and I am retrieving them," said Aladdin.

Hercules cracked his knuckles and brandished and evil smile, as the monster started sweating bullets, knowing he couldn't possibly win now, and was about to suffer for what he'd just attempted.

.

The next ones he found were the Reds. They were being used by a group of bandits to sack a town and burn it to the ground.

The locals were prepared for the weapons and tactics of the bandits, but not the flames of the Reds. Everything was on fire as the town's defenders fell one after another. Everything of value was being thrown into wagons, and young girls were being forced into cages. The bandits were dominating with ease thanks to the Reds.

Then suddenly the Reds all left. With them gone the bandits were now outnumbered and without their main weapon. They were shocked to see an armoured man on a magic carpet suddenly taking control of them. And they were also shocked to find out that the town had reinforcements on the way.

.

The next ones he found were the Blues, which at a lake in a forest. He saved them just before they got devoured by a pack of giant wolves.

.

Finally he tracked down the Greens. They were at dark castle, in the middle of a dark, thorny forest, controlled by an evil sorceress called Maleficent.

Rather than attacking her to get them back or anything like that, Aladdin instead confronted her in person, and calmly stated that the minions belonged to him and he was there to retrieve them.

She had no use for the minions. They were small, stupid, broke her things, smelled terrible, and were really annoying. She was glad to be rid of them. And somehow that turned into a friendly conversation, during which she asked about how he lost them. She was outraged to learn that Jafar had become the world's most powerful sorcerer using a genie, stealing a title that she'd worked her whole life to obtain and keep. So outraged in fact, that she turned into a bird, and flew off to take him down just to get that title back.

.

By now Aladdin had gotten his bearings and figured out where he was and which way Spargus was. So he hopped on Carpet and flew there at full speed.

.

Meanwhile Jafar was enjoying his new position. While the rest of the sultans were cast out to live in poverty, the sultan of Agrabah was turned into a jester and subjected to humiliating punishments. He also cast Iris, Kaveed and Yani out to fend for themselves, as he had no use for any worthless brats.

At one point he tried using his final wish to make all the girls there fall desperately in love with him. But that didn't work and Genie explained the rules. And after some careful thinking, he realized that he could do that himself, using his own magic. So he turned each of them, one after another, into loving, loyal, obedient, emotionless, practically mindless, mind controlled sex slaves. He even forced Orihime and Rangiku into the harem. He had them dance naked and do other things for his amusement, had sex with a few of them, and sexually abused the rest.

Then Maleficent showed up.

"Are you the fool who dares to claim the title of the world's most powerful sorcerer?"

Jafar grabbed his staff and stood up.

"Yes. I am the sorcerer Jafar. The ruler of these lands and the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

"I am Maleficent. The mistress of all evil, and the most powerful sorceress ever! And I will not be outdone by some faker!"

Maleficent unleashed some kind of lightning magic from her staff as Jafar unleashed a beam from his. The two attacks collided and began pushing against each other. Maleficent gave it all she had and her spell steadily make its way towards Jafar. Jafar smirked as it got up close to him. Then all of a sudden his spell ripped through hers and blasted her across the room before she even realized what was going on.

He was easily able to overwhelm her with his magic, so she changed tactics. She transformed into a giant black dragon that breathed deadly green fire. Jafar countered by turning into a giant cobra, even bigger than the dragon.

Maleficent wasn't deterred. She hit him with her flames, but he took them without flinching. Then he struck. He wrapped himself around her and began constricting her. She struggled and clawed at him to get him off, but when he sunk his fangs into her and pumped her full of venom, she knew it was over and she'd lost.

.

Aladdin's directions were slightly off, but when he spotted Agrabah, he knew he was in familiar territory. Then he got an idea. Rather than launching an attack that came with a high risk of failure, he would find Jafar's old place and learn everything he could about him, and hopefully find a weakness he could exploit. Something that wasn't eliminated by becoming a sultan and a powerful sorcerer. Like a fear of spiders, a love of alcohol, or a certain habit. It didn't have to be much, as a tiny opening could be all he needed.

He searched all the palace rooms until he found Jafar's old quarters. The man had clearly been studying sorcery and magic for a long time. Researching his notes and journals, Aladdin learned that Jafar had made a staff with hypnotic powers. But it only worked on those whose minds and wills were weak. He would have used it to rise to power by hypnotizing the entire palace into serving him, but its powers were far too weak to work on those whose minds weren't flat-out pathetic, and if he tried it on anyone with half a brain, he'd get found out and either locked up or executed. Lucky for him, the Sultan of Agrabah had the mind of a child, making him easily subjectable to its powers. And by combining his hypnotic staff with excessive amounts of butt kissing and being undeniably efficient, he managed to quickly work his way up to the title of Royal Vizier. And using that position he was able to pursue his desires.

Aladdin then learned that Jafar had a son. It was with a prostitute he frequented, and it wasn't until the kid got older that Jafar found out. Jafar was her only steady customer, and the other guys had nothing in common with the boy, who was the spitting image of Jafar's younger brother, who had been dead for years. And to top it off, the boy favoured staffs as much as Jafar, and he even had the same attitude Jafar did in his youth. And the boy's name, was Cobra.

Aladdin paused. He knew Cobra. They were best friends as children, and also rivals who pushed each other to strive for greatness. Aladdin would've starved to death as a child several times over had it not been for Cobra's mother. She was a wonderful, kind woman. And the first girl he ever saw naked. That was a beautiful sight. And it wasn't some accident after getting out of the tub. She could tell that both boys saw her as an attractive woman, so she stripped naked in front of them, and even let them feel her up. Then she issued a challenge. The first one who got strong enough to throw her down, tear off her clothes, and forcefully rape her, without using any tricks, could lay claim to her. Then she'd spend the rest of her life as his sex slave and dedicate herself to his sexual pleasure. It was a challenge the horny boys could not back away from.

She honestly didn't have any perverted interest in them at all. She was just looking out for them by doing the only thing she could think of to give them a reason to improve, push themselves forward, and strive for greatness. And it worked well. Aladdin and Cobra both managed to double their strength and speed, and greatly improve all their other aspects as well. But they still didn't get good enough to overpower and rape her.

And they never got the chance to, as she soon got sick and died. Much like Aladdin's mother. They both guessed she knew she was on her way out when she first stripped naked in front of them and issued the challenge. After that the two parted ways and tried to get jobs so they could support themselves. Cobra succeeded and began to earn a living doing basic chores and manual labour. But Aladdin failed and was forced to steal food to survive. Aladdin grew up to become a thief, and Cobra grew up to become a competitor in underground fighting tournaments. They'd met up a bunch of times over the years, but were not on good terms anymore. Still, it was shocking to find out that someone Aladdin had such history with was his enemy's son.

There was also a lot of research on a genie in a magic lamp. But the only thing that did was let him know that Genie's claim of being stuck in there for 10,000 years was greatly exaggerated. Overall, there were a few interesting things, but nothing he could use. It seemed like Jafar's only noticeable weakness was his lust for power. But when you're the most powerful sorcerer in the world, and rule over multiple kingdoms, it's not easy to exploit that weakness. In that case he'd just have to catch him off guard or something.

.

It had been almost a week since Jafar sent Aladdin to the ends of the earth. And that marked the beginnings of hard times for many. Iris, Kaveed and Yani had been cast out and forced to fend for themselves. Kaveed and Yani believed their days of scrounging for rotten food in garbage cans were over when they were taken in by Overlord Aladdin. Which made it even more painful when they were returned to the back alleys. And it was even worse for Iris, who not only lacked their experience, but also the tolerance for rotten, sickening food that they had built up over the years. At first they wanted to find Iris's father and go to his kingdom, but he'd already been cast out into the desert. And as they were gathering supplies to make the trip alone, they overheard a small group of men plotting to murder Kaveed and Yani, and then capture and enslave princess Iris as soon as they left the safety of the magic symbols.

With the kids trapped inside the city, struggling to find food and water, they took shelter in an abandoned shack on a roof. Then, as the kids were wishing for salvation upon the stars, they spotted something in the sky. As it got closer, they realized what it was. A man on a magic carpet.

"It's Overlord Aladdin!"

They called out to him and waved their arms to get his attention. It worked and he flew down to them. Soon they were at an oasis with proper food and water. Aladdin was now a god in their eyes, as it seemed not even death could stop him from saving them.

"Are you kids alright now?" Aladdin asked. "Good. Now tell me, what happened to my kingdom while I was gone?"

.


	11. Chapter 11: The Return of the Overlord

The Desert Overlord.

Chapter 11: The Return of the Overlord.

.

.

By conversing with the kids, Aladdin learned that Jafar had everyone under a mind control spell, and the entire tower was protected by a magical barrier that not only prevented anyone from entering without permission, but also alerted Jafar when anyone was trying to get in. So Aladdin's plan of sneaking in while Jafar's back was turned, grabbing the lamp, and just using a wish to fix everything wasn't going to work, as he had no way in, and no allies on the inside.

Luckily that didn't bother him much as he had a backup.

.

Aladdin was now hovering over his tower, about to put his new plan into action. He had stolen a magic crystal from Maleficent after she left. He activated its powers and threw it at the top of the barrier. The barrier became momentarily visible as it shattered like broken mirror. And as the crystal fell, it sent shock waves through each floor, destroying the spells cast in each one. Then it hit the ground with enough force to sent out a magic-destroying shock wave throughout half the city, knocking everyone down.

With Jafar's spells broken, chaos followed. Risty had been getting fucked by Jafar in the throne room when it happened, and when she came to her senses and recalled what had been going on, she punched Jafar in the face and tried beating him to death. Due to him being caught completely off guard and her close proximity to him, he was unable to use his magic and she almost ended him. With his face bashed in he threw her off him and summoned his staff, but before he could use it he was hit with a flying kick by Yoruichi that sent him crashing across the floor. And before he came to a stop, Temari was already on him, trying to kill him with a sword.

In the blink of an eye, Jafar went from being in the safest, most secure location in the world, fucking his loyal sex slave, to being surrounded by enemies, getting relentlessly attacked on all sides by bloodthirsty women who were fighting nude with no hint of shame, and going all out to end him before he could get off a single spell. And so far it seemed to be working as Jafar could barely keep blocking Temari's attacks, and the rest of them were grabbing weapons from the wall and rushing in to join her.

When Iago realized what was happening, he flew up out of their reach and found a spot to hide in. He wasn't about to risk becoming a target of those bloodthirsty whores.

Jafar blocked Temari's blade with his staff, then pushed her away and tried to create some distance by teleporting to another part of the room. But the girls were on him before he could act. And with their bare breasts bouncing as they moved, and pussies spreading every time they did a kick, Jafar had a hard time focusing on his spells. He teleported randomly around the room, hoping to get an opening, but it wasn't working as he kept landing almost within striking range of the girls, and well within the throwing range of their weapons. They went all out to ensure he didn't get a second to catch his breath. And for a while it was working. But then suddenly he sent all of them flying away from him with a shield-like blast of magic.

With the girls down, Jafar healed himself and restored his energy. Now back up to full strength, he prepared to take them down and punish them for their actions.

"AAAHH!"

Green minions were suddenly attacking from behind, jumping onto him and stabbing him in the back. It was then, as Jafar was struggling to get them off, that he realized what was going on. And sure enough, Overlord Aladdin came flying in on his magic carpet, as his minions swarmed in from all sides. He teleported again, but the second he reappeared he was struck by Aladdin's lightning. Before he could recover, Aladdin threw his first sword hard enough to skewer him through the chest, then he followed up by dashing forth and cutting his head off.

It all happened so fast that Jafar had no way to defend himself. And as his corpse fell to the floor, the minions attacked it. His body was cut and torn to pieces, and turned into the most gruesome mess they'd ever seen.

"Victory is ours!" announced Aladdin.

They all began cheering and celebrating as the Overlord made his way to the lamp, which was placed above the throne.

Suddenly the minions were blasted to dust, Aladdin was blasted across the room, and the girls were all attacked by living ropes that came out of nowhere and fully restrained all of them in seconds. They struggled to get free, but the ropes only tightened their grips and made things even worse by gagging them, dragging them to the sides of the large room, and binding and rubbing their privates as well. Then Jafar appeared, alive and wearing his dark robes. During his last teleportation, he turned himself invisible, summoned his clothes, and created a replica of himself. A feat that only the most powerful sorcerer in the world could ever hope to pull off. It worked and he once again had the upper hand. But Aladdin stood up like it was nothing.

"That was a nasty stunt you pulled brat, but it won't save you,' said Jafar.

To Abu and Carpet, Aladdin quietly said "Get the lamp," as he stood strong to face Jafar, to whom he said "You ready for a rematch old man?"

Jafar smirked as he was more than eager to put an end to the Overlord once and for all, and get revenge for what he just pulled. He was pissed. But he wasn't so consumed with anger that he was blind to the flying carpet and the monkey going after the lamp as the Overlord rushed over to him.

"I'll admit you're good. Destroying my spells and launching a sneak attack was a good plan. But things are unravelling fast now!"

Jafar hit Carpet with a spell that unravelled him into a ball of yarn.

"You shouldn't toy with me!"

Another spell hit Abu, turning him into a wind-up toy monkey with symbols.

"Get the point?"

A wall of swords fell to the floor, stopping Aladdin in his tracks.

"Enough with the puns," said Aladdin as he kicked three of the swords out of his way, sending them flying at Jafar, who just barely managed to vaporize them before getting skewered. "They're as old and outdated as you are."

"Actually for the whatever age this is, those puns are pretty fresh," said Genie.

Then Aladdin launched his own magical attacks as he tried to get in close where his swords could reach him. It worked and sword met staff. But Jafar had used his magic to grant himself a much stronger body and boost his reflexes. They clashed using both weapons and magic. Jafar fired a spell at every chance he could manage, trying to defeat him in a single shot. But Aladdin mostly just used his spells to deflect Jafar's spells and create openings. It was a dangerous situation for both of them. If Aladdin got hit by a spell even once, he could be restrained, turned into something helpless, or even killed instantly. And if Jafar got hit by Aladdin's swords, they could cleave through him with ease. When Jafar realized that, he decided to stop fighting like that before Aladdin got in a lucky strike and killed him. So he teleported out of reach.

"I'm just warmed up!"

Jafar then breathed fire, which encircled Aladdin, trapping him and leaving him wide open for any spell Jafar wanted to hit him with.

"Afraid to fight like a man you cowardly snake?" Aladdin taunted.

Jafar could have just blasted him with any spell he wanted, putting an end to him with ease. But that comment struck a nerve and gave him an idea.

"A snake am I? Perhaps you'd like to sssee how ssss **ake-like I can be?** " Jafar said as he stepped through the flames, then turned into a giant cobra. The same giant cobra that defeated Maleficent when she turned into a giant dragon.

"Becoming a reptile. Unnecessary use of reptile. 500 year penalty," said Genie, wearing a referee outfit.

Jafar began striking and Aladdin began dodging.

"Looking at some of the stats on this fight, Overlord Aladdin weighing in at about 280 pounds. Snake, over 300 tons. Wow this is really an unfair height and weight advantage. Do you think he's got a heavy reach advantage?" Genie said, now doing commentary.

"He's got the reach advantage, he's got the venom advantage, he's tongue advantage, he can really lash out with that thing. This is a blatant violation of the weight class rules," said Rangiku, who had only just came in, and had thus missed most of the fight and avoided getting tied up.

Jafar kept striking at Aladdin, again and again, trying to sink his giant venomous fangs into him, until Aladdin saw an opening and struck back, causing Jafar to pull back and howl in pain.

"Rick 'em, Rack 'em, Rock 'em, rake! Stick that sword into that snake!" cheered Genie, who had just turned into a squad of cheerleaders.

 **"** **You ssstay out of thisss!"**

"Time for Jafar cheer! Gimme a B, gimme a B, gimme a B, gimme a BPP, gimme a PPP! What's that spell?"

Genie then stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry.

"BBBBPPPPP!"

Aladdin ran, jumped onto something, and slid towards Jafar, then he dove blades first at him. He hit his mark and the blades sank deep, as Jafar howled in pain. Then he cut nearly all the way through the flesh as Jafar thrashed about, breaking the tower apart in the process. Then the giant snake fell dead.

As Aladdin turned and walked off to begin freeing the girls, suddenly Jafar's snake tail coiled around him. In the blink of an eye, he was caught and immobilized. Jafar falling dead was nothing more than a ruse, getting him to drop his guard and give Jafar the opening he needed to end this fight. And it worked. Aladdin's Overlord armour was being crushed, his body was soon to be next, and he couldn't even move.

 **"** **You little fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on Earth!"**

Aladdin's mind was running a mile a minute, trying to think up something, anything, that could help him get out of this.

"Squeeze 'em Jaraf, squeeze 'em like a- AAHH!" Iago was saying until Rangiku threw a broken chunk of the tower at him.

""Excellent throw," said Genie.

"Thank you."

 **"** **If it wasn't for the Genie, you'd be nothing! Just another piece of trash in the streets!"**

Then it hit him. He'd learned on the way here that Jafar's most notable weakness was his lust for power, and now he could see that he also refused to be outdone. But how to use that? How do you exploit such common weaknesses when the man is already the most sorcerer in the world, as well as ruler of several kingdoms? The answer lied in his most treasured friend, who was currently powerless to do anything.

"You fool! Check your wishes again! You're not the most powerful being on Earth!"

 **"** **What?!"**

"You're the most powerful sorcerer! The Genie's got more power than both of us combined will ever have! He gave us our powers! He can take them away!"

"Al, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?"

"Face it Jafar! At best you're still just second best!"

Jafar paused.

 **"** **You're right. His power does exceed my own. But not for long."**

Jafar slithered towards Genie and proceeded to encircle him. Both Genie and all the girls were horrified over what was coming next.

"Heh, heh, the boy's crazy. He's a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the snake."

 **"** **Slave! I make my third wish! I wish to be: An all-powerful genie!"**

"Alright, your wish is my command. Way to go Al."

Genie closed his eyes and fired his magic. Lightning roamed over Jafar's body as he was transformed.

 **"** **Yeeesss. Yesss!"**

Overlord Aladdin fell to the floor as the snake body turned to smoke. Jafar grew bigger and bigger and broke off the entire top of the tower because the room was too small for him. He was becoming an extremely muscular genie with red skin, a mostly bald head, a black ponytail, a thin beard, black claws for fingernails, fangs, glowing yellow eyes, a gold earring, and a tornado tail in place of his legs.

 **"** **The power. The absolute, Power!"**

'What have you done?' the girls thought.

A black magic lamp appeared, connecting to his tail part.

 **"** **The universe is mine to command! To control!" Jafar said in a brilliant display of his powers.**

"Hey Jafar! I think you forgot something!"

 **"** **Huh?"**

"You wanted to be a genie? You got it!" said Aladdin as he picked up Jafar's black lamp.

His arms were suddenly shackled by the same golden bracelets that Genie wore.

 **"** **What?!"**

"And everything that goes with it."

 **"** **No! NOOO!"** Jafar cried as the lamp started sucking him in.

He tried grabbing at whatever he could in his efforts to not get trapped, but it wasn't working. Iago tried making a break for it and getting out of there, but Jafar grabbed him on the way down.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers..."

Both Jafar and Iago were sucked into the lamp.

"Itty bitty living space."

"Al, you're a genius."

"How'd you know that would work?" asked Rangiku.

"Do you mean tricking him into making that wish, or that he'd be trapped by it?"

"Him being trapped by it."

"When I made my first wish to become Overlord, I got the minions, even though they weren't included in my wish. I got them because they were a part of being Overlord. And early on Genie said it himself, the whole genie gig is being a prisoner, trapped in a lamp, forced to grant wishes of others. Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty bitty living space. So it stood to reason that being trapped in a lamp, forced to serve a master, would happen as soon as he became a genie."

"Wow."

Jafar and Iago could now be heard bickering inside the lamp.

Looking around, he saw the damage that had been caused. The tower was in ruins, Abu was a toy, Carpet was a pile of string, the girls were still tied naked to the walls, and the effects of Jafar's rather short reign caused a great many problems for Spargus and all the other kingdoms. And he didn't know yet if Jafar impregnated any of his girls, or killed off any of his unborn children.


	12. Chapter 12: Victory

The Desert Overlord.

Chapter 12: Victory.

.

.

Now that Jafar had been defeated and imprisoned, there was a question of what to do with Jafar's magic lamp. Which Genie stepped up for.

"I'll handle this. First, I think some privacy would do them some good."

He pulled out a safe and locked the black lamp inside. Then wrapped it in chains.

"Next, I think a nice long, cold swim ought to chill him out."

He was about to throw the safe, sending it flying across the world, all the way to the arctic, where it would sink to the bottom of the ocean, but Aladdin stopped him.

"Wait, I remember seeing a place on the way back that would be perfect for him. But for the moment, just keep him secured."

"You got it."

"Thanks."

Looking around, Aladdin saw the damage that had been caused. His tower was now in ruins, Abu had become a wind-up toy, Carpet was now just a pile of string, his harem that he loved so much were still tied naked to the walls, and the effects of Jafar's rather short reign caused a great many problems for Spargus and all the other nearby kingdoms. And he didn't know yet if Jafar impregnated any of his girls, or killed off his unborn children. Fortunately, he had a solution.

"Genie, think you're ready to do another wish?" Overlord Aladdin asked as he walked over to Genie's lamp and picked it up.

"Of course."

"I wish that all the damage done during Jafar's reign, be undone."

Genie smiled, stretched, cracked his knuckles, and said "You got it!" Then music started up, and he started singing as he went to work. ***Sorry, I still can't write a song. Just try to imagine something catchy and fitting to the situation. *** He used his magic to reform Carpet, turn Abu back into a monkey, and then back into a monster, then he freed the girls and zapped some clothes onto them. Then he was all over the place, rebuilding the tower, fixing everything, helping people out, healing their illnesses, getting the dungeons cleared of those Jafar threw in there, getting Maleficent off the torture device, saving those who were lost and dying in the desert, returning Iris, Kaveed and Yani to the tower, reshaping Spargus back to how it was, and even fixing the problems caused for the other kingdoms. All in the span of one catchy song.

"Al, I got good news and terrible news. The good news, is that despite several attempts, Jafar did not get any of your girls pregnant. The bad news, is that several of those poor girls got sick from the time spend with him. Cattleya and Ishizu's babies are the only ones still alive, and they're going to be born sickly and weak. The others didn't make it."

"Shit!"

"And all your girls are going to need some therapy to help them get over it. So you're gonna need to spend plenty of time with them."

"I can handle that. I've never had any issues with spending time with my girls. I can even handle my kids being born weak. I can still make the kids strong by letting them spend time in a place that'll put muscle on them. Like maybe a blacksmith's shop or something. But I can't handle losing any more of my children."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. Losing them is heartbreaking, but I think it would have been a lot worse if it happened after they were born."

"A lot of parents have lost their babies before they were even born. This could have happened even if Jafar didn't show up. You can't let it keep ya down forever."

"True. And I still have two kids on the way, and an entire harem who are all eager to give me more," said Aladdin. "Well, my first two wishes were granted, so I guess it's about time to hold up my end of the deal. Are you ready for your freedom?"

"Wait!"

They turned to see a bunch of the girls.

"Is there any chance we can get a few wishes before you do that?"

They both thought about it for a moment.

"Alright, I'll let you have one wish each. As long as it doesn't negatively effect me, or my kingdom," said Aladdin.

They agreed to that. The girls just had to run their wishes by the Overlord before making them. Some of them were disappointed that they only got one wish, but then Aladdin pointed out that he only got one wish for himself, as his second wish was to fix everything and he promised the third to free the Genie. Taking that into account, it did seem sort of fair that they only got one wish each. So they had to think carefully about what they wanted most, that they couldn't get through realistic means.

The kids stepped up first. Yani wished everyone to get over what happened, so they could all live their lives normally. It was a wish they all approved of. Some mind changing therapy magic later, and they were all feeling themselves again. (Quite literally in a couple cases.) Kaveed wished for superpowers so he could protect Iris and Yani. He got strength, speed, durability, skills, and better looks. Iris wished to have a dragon at her command. It ended up being a Night Fury from HTTYD. Yani then cursed herself, realizing that she got the short end of those wishes, and it was her own fault.

With all the talk she had about restoring the Kingdom of Amara, everyone thought for sure that Menace would use her wish to restore it. So it came as a surprise that she instead wished for the return of her living sceptre Sentora. Never the less, the return of her dear friend was something they could all respect. But after he appeared in a puff of smoke and they found out that he a major pervert that easily got on their nerves, some of them wanted to wish him gone.

Leina planned to wish for her own magic carpet so she could leave that place and travel the world freely, but before she could have a turn, Melona grabbed her from behind, covered her mouth until she passed out, then dragged her off, tied her up, and gagged her. She couldn't risk their sex slave offering to the Overlord getting away.

Jasmine used her wish to turn her father into a mature, capable, competent ruler, who would lead his kingdom to long lasting prosperity. To grant that one, Genie pulled out a bow with an arrow with the words 'Grow up and do your fucking job!' written on it. He aimed it towards Agrabah, and let it fly.

Meanwhile the Sultan was looking off of his balcony in despair, trying to figure things out. Agrabah was a mess, problems were piling up, things were getting so bad that his kingdom could very well either collapse or break out in a revolution that would end with his severed head displayed on a pike, and he had no idea why it was even happening, let alone how to fix it, even in the slightest. Then something that looked like a shooting star streaked across the sky in an arc and hit him head-on. He was blasted back, knocked out, and landed on his bed. When he awoke, he fully understood what went wrong and why things were going downhill, (it was mainly his total disregard for the lower class, the sudden lack of poor folk to exploit like slaves, and his habit of passing off his duties to others, or just ignoring them altogether,) and more importantly, he saw how to fix things. He would have a long, hard road ahead before things started going decently well for the kingdom, but he was sure he could pull it off.

Vivi Nefertari decided to use her wish to save her kingdom from its crippling drought. A respectable wish, but one that have to wait until the more localized wishes were granted.

Branwen was up next. Her wish was for her dragon kin to be rescued and freed, and their slavers dealt with. It seemed to be more than one wish, but it was approved. But like Vivi's it would have to wait until the more localized wishes were granted. Overlord Aladdin decided to join him on that one so together they could launch a raid on the slavers.

Rangiku and Orihime asked Genie what he was planning on doing with his freedom. And after hearing his plans to travel the world and see everything, Orihime decided to use her wish to join him, which was granted in the form of a flying carriage that they would take when it was time to leave. Rangiku's wish was for them to have bodies that he would never get tired of fucking. A puff of magic smoke later, and it seemed nothing about them changed in the slightest. They were confused at first, but then became giddy as they realized why.

Yoruichi wished for the power to turn into a cat whenever she wanted. But when she tried it out it came with a male voice, which was not what they were expecting.

Melona used her wish on a full collection of all the world's finest alcoholic beverages, in bottles that never ran dry or went bad. It was a wish they could all drink to.

Azula had clearly been descending into madness as of late, so Ty Lee used her wish to fix that. A mentally rejuvenated Azula then wished for revenge upon her father, who was so terrible he'd even betrayed his own family many times.

The rest of them weren't around, and thus they missed their chance for any wishes. But given that while with Overlord Aladdin they had practically everything they ever wanted, it seemed like they'd get along just fine as they were.

.

Genie flew to the desert kingdom of Alabasta and looked around. The lack of water had gotten so severe that the people had started dying. Genie then pulled out a huge computer with multiple screens, including a radar, and had it tell him what was going on.

"Okay, let's see what the trouble is... Hmm... Evidently there's a group behind this. Baroque Works. They're plotting to overthrow the king and take over the country by causing the drought and many other problems, blaming the king, and invoking a revolution. They've stopped the rain, destroyed the wells, and did everything they could think of to piss the people off, all while blaming the king for everyone's woes and pretending to be saints and heroes."

Genie cracked his knuckles, flexed his muscles and turned into a soldier, heavily armed with guns, rocket launchers and ammo belts.

"This means war! Now where are they?"

The radar lit up. Minor members appeared as blue dots, more important members appeared as green dots, higher ups appeared as red dots, and the big boss behind it all appeared as a star. There were so many of them that they terrified Genie.

"Oh god, they're everywhere. It's just me, alone against an army. Oh god! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?! Oh! Call for reinforcements!"

He picked up the receiver.

"Mayday! Mayday! I need backup and I need it now! Send the army! Over."

A voice noticeably similar to his own responded over the radio.

"Don't worry soldier. Help is on the way. Over."

Then an army of thousands, (all of which looked to be himself disguised as modern soldiers in standard desert camouflage,) came riding in. They flooded the area, went straight for the Baroque Works members, and just flattened them. Genie couldn't kill, but that didn't mean he couldn't beat them down, tie them up, take them prisoner, and expose their crimes. And before the reality of what just happened could sink in, the army of Genies were off. They went from one place to another, crushing all parts of Baroque Works before word could get out. Then it was on to the big boss himself. The guy used some weird magic that turned him to sand, but Genie created a giant glass jar that had a tornado in it. The man was sucked inside and trapped.

Genie then handed them all over to the king, along with proof of their actions.

With the cause of the drought dealt with, he had to start on the drought itself. His army turned into construction workers and they got started. New branches of the river were dug out, leading to all the towns, they turned into giant drills to dig out and rebuild the wells, and then they turned into storm clouds and began a torrential downpour. And thus Vivi's wish to end the drought was granted, and the people celebrated.

.

Up next was Branwen's wish. This time Overlord Aladdin joined in. They rode Carpet and zeroed in on where all the slavers were. Now that many of their slaves had straight up disappeared, their profits had plummeted. The slavers were mostly goblins, orcs, and bandits, and every last one of them delighted in causing suffering. They weren't doing some of the most horrid things ever because it was their means of survival or something like that, but because they enjoyed it so much. They were scum that needed to be wiped out.

A bunch of them were currently having a meeting about whether or not to kill the captive dragons. Threatening the lives of those dragons was what kept Branwen in check, and ensured she'd fight for them, forcing countless girls into slavery. If she had taken off, those dragons would have been slain without delay. But she didn't run away. She, and all the others that were in that one area simply vanished. A bunch of them saw it happen. Hell, a few of them in the middle of raping some girls when they disappeared. What happened violated their deal, but she wasn't the one who did it. And if she returned to continue their agreement, only to learn that the dragons were dead, she'd slaughter everybody. But it had been too long since they last heard from her, and keeping those dragons from starving to death was expensive. They were more than ready to kill those dragons and sell off their body parts, piece by piece.

The final decision was made, they would kill them off one by one and sell off the parts, and they would wait no longer before starting. The first dragon would be killed and dissected that very night. But before they could carry that out, they suddenly found themselves under attack. An army of imp-like creatures were flooding in, slaughtering everybody in their path. And if that wasn't enough, there was also an army of large men with an assortment of weapons, yet preferred to just bonk everyone with huge wooden hammers. Commanding them all was a huge man in dark armour.

The slavers were quickly overwhelmed and overrun. They were prepared to handle rebellious slaves, small groups of would-be heroes, and small defenceless towns. But not attacking armies. And certainly not ones with the element of surprise. Everywhere you looked, they were getting wiped out. The creatures were killing them off in a number of different ways, then stealing their weapons and using them against them. The soldiers were beating them into unconsciousness, then jamming them into cages.

The battle was going well for the Overlord. Genie couldn't kill, but he could beat those things down and lock them into cages. And while Genie wasn't lethal, the minions certainly were. They not only slaughtered their foes, they took great joy in doing it.

The slavers forced their beasts and combat capable slaves to fight for them, but it wasn't enough. They were overrun and defeated. The surviving slavers were rounded up and executed, as were the ones they'd captured. Then they freed all the slaves and extended them an invitation to Spargus, where they would never have to worry about being enslaved again. An offer most of them gladly accepted.

Then they found the dragons. Four of them. They gave them food and then set them free. Three of the dragons flew off, but one stayed for the moment.

 **"** **You,"** it spoke. **"** **You carry the scent of Branwen. Did she send you?"**

"Yes she did. I am Overlord Aladdin, and Branwen is my mate. Ending those slavers and freeing you dragons was something she wanted, and my gift to her."

 **"** **She is a good girl. Treat her well. And thank you."**

Then it flew away.

.

Their next stop was the Fire Nation to fulfill Azula's wish. Revenge upon her father, Fire Lord Ozai. A man who betrayed his brother, murdered his father, stole the throne, banished his wife, betrayed, burned and banished his only son, and then betrayed and banished his only daughter. And after digging up some dirt on him, they learned that was just the start. Under his rule there was all sort of crime, corruption, slavery, under aged forced prostitution, and not only was Ozai aware of it, he was in on it. In exchange for large sums of money, rare objects, and sex slaves for his harem, he'd not only let them continue, he'd even help them out. And a lot of those girls hadn't even reached 10 years old yet.

The way to solve this could not have been more clear. All they had to do was bust up these places, expose them to the public, and link them all to the Fire Lord. There'd be public outcries, protests, and it would lead to a revolution. The only way Ozai could come out alive would be if he stepped down, put someone else on the throne, and fled the country. But having already banished everyone who was in line for the throne, that wasn't an option. He'd either be killed trying to escape, or his home would be invaded by revolutionaries and he'd be killed by them. And ironically since Genie wasn't going to be the one doing the killing, it was still a wish he could grant.

They tipped off all the people whose word could do the most damage, then they attacked the crime rings. They zeroed in on one of the slave rings, busted through the walls, beat the crap out of everyone inside, then set their victims loose. This caused a huge commotion, resulting in many coming to see what was happening. What followed was the victim girls being rescued, the criminals getting caught red handed and burned alive, and the discovery of hardcore evidence that linked Fire Lord Ozai to the slavers, as well as records of their past and current slaves. Genie and Aladdin then repeated the process with all the other crime rings.

After that things started going as predicted. It would be a while before the end results came to fruition, and they couldn't stick around until then, but the gears of destiny were already turning, and it was easy to see how things would play out. The Fire Lord's armies would be too much for the civilians to handle at first, but when the military leaders and soldiers learned their children, grandchildren, and other loved ones were among those underage sex slaves, they would become furious and turn against him. The Fire Lord would lose his people, his military, his allies, his home, his title, and then his life, and he'd have no-one to blame for it but himself.

.

As they returned to Spargus, Aladdin made a detour. He found an active volcano and threw the safe containing Jafar's lamp into the lava. The whole thing melted and Jafar and Iago died. The threat Jafar posed was now gone forever, and the nuisance that was Iago was now dead. Overlord Aladdin's victory was complete. It was a rather anticlimactic end to their lives, but it worked.

.

.

AN: Sorry for the wait. I was gonna have this as the final chapter, but it getting to be pretty long and I got annoyed with the lack of updates on it.


End file.
